


Things We Know / То, что мы знаем

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e12 Faith, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Сэм решает отвезти Дина к преподобному Рою ЛеГранжу. АУ.





	1. Сэм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things We Know](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233128) by Mirrordance. 



> Бэта: volhinskamorda  
> Местами автор использует дословно фразы из 1-3 сезонов.  
> Эпилог от меня - в конце 3 главы.

_Как же странно все это_ , думал Сэм, рассеянно листая дневник отца. Мыслями он был где-то далеко от затрепанной старой тетради и еще дальше от ненормально стерильной, мертвой больничной палаты, в которой сидел.

Он хмуро глянул на спящего брата.

_Просыпайся, черт возьми._

Со вздохом бесконечного разочарования он посмотрел в тетрадь, которую сегодня еще не открывал.

Какой длинный день, жалобно думал он, чувствуя себя опустошенным. День будто начался часов сорок восемь назад, когда они с Дином готовились к охоте. А потом все перевернулось с ног на голову и закончилось казалось бы непобедимым братом на мокрой земле: он не дышал, сердце не билось. В луже воды он выглядел безжизненным, мертвым, и все из-за того, что он был самим собой.

_Без признаков жизни_ , думал Сэм, на пробу, словно повторит это себе много раз и тогда точно сможет пережить. Списан, выключен. _Поздняк метаться._

Сэм укоризненно мотнул головой своим мыслям, и вернулся к самой первой: _как же странно все это_.

Он все еще слышал, как шлепает по лужам, подбегая в подвале к Дину, чувствовал, как ледяная влага, впитавшись в джинсы, касается кожи. Там он ободрал колени, когда рухнул на пол рядом с братом.

Он знал, что был тогда в полной боевой готовности, потому что так ярко и отчетливо вспоминались ощущения. Тогда как другие, более тяжелые, жесткие походили на огромные черные дыры. Пустые и захватывающие одновременно. Они давили на него, но в то же время не мог ухватиться за них.

Он не помнил, какой была кожа Дина, когда прикоснулся к нему. Не помнил, что на шее брата не бился пульс (хотя, наверное, чувствовал, что чего-то не хватало), не помнил неподвижную грудь под своими руками, когда с силой давил и кричал, звал его вернуться, где бы ни прятался этот тупоголовый поджаренный электричеством осел.

Казалось, он вовсе не удивился, что Дину удалось выбраться из этой промозглой дыры. Если бы он удивился, точно забыл бы. Но он помнил взгляд брата. Дин открыл глаза и увидел Сэма прямо перед собой. Дин всегда откликался, когда Сэм звал его. Когда говорил, пытаясь достучаться… Сэм не помнил, как звонил в скорую, но она приехала. Он не знал, как набрал _9-твою мать-1-а что дальше идет-1_ , но, черт побери, должно быть, он сделал это.

И перевернул страницу. Потом следующую.

У него не было ясной цели. Он просто листал. Читал несколько слов и пропускал целые абзацы. Иногда его душа и тело были так далеки друг от друга, что руки нетерпеливо переворачивали очередную страницу, пока он еще дочитывал строчку.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Сэм подпрыгнул на месте, когда в рассеянные полусонные мысли ворвался истертый — иначе и не скажешь — голос. Он вскочил с жесткого стула, который все равно был бы таким же неудобным, не будь в Сэме шести футов роста, и куча бумаг тут же упала с коленей на пол.

\- Дин, - позвал он с дрожащей улыбкой, подходя к больничной кровати старшего брата. Сэм всегда был слишком высоким, руки и ноги – слишком длинными, а сегодня казались еще длиннее, когда он развел руками и неуклюже отступил назад, будто не зная, что еще сделать.

\- Тебе бы… - начал Дин, вялый рассеянный взгляд опустился с Сэмова лица на пол, куда разлетелись документы и многострадальный дневник с таким знакомым кожаным переплетом. - Тебе бы поосторожней с этим.

Сэм хмуро наблюдал, как брат опять засыпает. Потом оглянулся к окну и прищурился от солнца.

_Разочаровываешь_ , - думал он, сам не зная зачем. - _Я ждал тебя всю ночь, и это все, на что ты способен? Теряешь хватку, брат._

\- А я что делал, - пробубнил Сэм в ответ на быстро забытый первый вопрос едва проснувшегося и снова спящего Дина.

\- Ты был без сознания с тех пор, как они привезли тебя сегодня перед рассветом, - сказал Сэм почти обыденно, делая вид, что ведет обычную беседу, пока поднимал с пола упавшие листы. Голос звучал странно, непривычно. До того, как Сэм уехал в университет и занимался пустой болтовней с друзьями, до того, как его жизнь пошла наперекосяк, такое случалось редко.

Он сложил рассыпанные листы на стул и вернулся к кровати брата. Дневник, о котором так беспокоился Дин, Сэм все еще держал в руке.

\- Я ждал, когда ты проснешься, - продолжил Сэм, - сказали, что пока тебе ничего не угрожает, но через пару часов проведут какие-то тесты. Я не волнуюсь…

Вранье, подумал он про себя, но что еще сказать.

\- Ну или может быть, - он тихо усмехнулся, - Ты никогда не любил всякие проверки.

Он улыбнулся, глядя на спящего брата. Но улыбка тут же угасла, едва он понял, что на самом деле ему не так уж весело.

\- Скоро тут будут копы, - сказал Сэм. - Говорили, что хотят задать пару вопросов, но думаю, на самом деле они хотят застать тебя в сознании. Хотя врач сомневается. С горем пополам позволил мне остаться после разрешенных часов. Думаю, мы возьмем перерыв, ты и так уже герой, и… Думаю, иногда нам говорят спасибо.

\- Я почитал дневник отца, - Сэм прочистил горло. - Знаешь, я даже забыл, что он бывал временами смешным. Я понял это, когда дневник оказался у нас. Мы всего лишь смотрели на его записи о случаях, над которыми работали — что за нечисть, что делает, как остановить… Я пролистывал страницу за страницей. Иногда мысли отца уходили от охоты, и я дочитывал не наблюдения о монстрах, а его взгляды на что бы то ни было.

_Я правда прочитал его?_ \- подумал он неосознанно. Он глянул в окно. Рассвело. - _Наверное. И уже давно._

Он усмехнулся про себя, чувствуя небольшое возбуждение от усталости и тревоги, и чем дальше он вел воображаемый диалог с Дином, тем легче ему становилось. Он опустил перила кровати и прислонился бедром к неподвижной руке брата, исколотой иглой капельницы, и опять пролистнул дневник в поиске любой интересной заметки.

\- Это отрывок из записи о псевдонимах, - сказал Сэм, читая вслух спящему брату рукопись отца. - _Думаю, слишком долго занимаюсь этой работой…_

***  
_Псевдонимы._

_Думаю, слишком долго занимаюсь этой работой. Звонит телефон, спрашивают незнакомца, и каждый раз я догадываюсь, что это, скорее всего, одно из имен, где-то оставленных мной, и отвечаю «Да, это мистер такой-то», даже если в половине случаев не могу вспомнить._

_Сегодня звонила помешанная женщина по имени Элси, из Мериленда, утверждала, что ее семнадцатилетнего сына утащила суккубиха. Она искала Родни Глейвхолдена, и, хоть имя было мне незнакомо, я решил, что это псевдоним, который я назвал наугад._

_\- Да, - сказал я, даже не повторив это имя, на случай если неправильно расслышал, она рассказала о своем сыне и монстре, и я ответил: - Хорошо. Я скоро буду._

_Я ехал четыре часа до ее порога только чтобы понять, что иногда неправильный номер – это просто неправильный номер. И если кажется, что звонят не тебе, то просто молчи._

_«Суккубихой» оказалась подружка ее сына. Она хотела обозвать Рейчел словом на букву «с», но была слишком приличной для такого. Я посоветовал ей в следующий раз, когда сынка-простофилю окрутит девчонка, назвать ее сукой, чтоб избежать возможных непоняток. Ее, конечно, смутил «суккуб», потому что кто как не охотник ждет, что «монстр» - на самом деле монстр?_

_Назрел вывод, что псевдонимы надо записывать и по возможности запоминать. У каждого должна быть достойная история-прикрытие, и, к тому же, я должен следить, сколько выжимаю из каждого._

_1\. Берт Эфрениан и сын Гектор.  
2\. Элрой МакГиллкади и два любящих сына…_

***  
Сэм оторвался от дневника и увидел, что брат сонно смотрит на него, зеленые глаза светятся удивительной легкостью.

\- Этот я знаю, - сказал Дин, облизнув потрескавшиеся губы, вздохнул и задумчиво нахмурился. - Но не припомню… чтоб мы им часто пользовались…

\- Наверное, мы были еще мелкими, - сказал Сэм, почти смущенный тем, что Дин не спал и слушал его. Он поерзал на узком краю Диновой кровати. Он начал вставать, посчитав, что Дину будет уютнее, если он оставит ему побольше личного пространства, но, к его удивлению, Дин схватил его за руку и удержал на месте.

\- Так как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Сэм после неловкой заминки. Он опустился обратно на кровать, и Дин с чуть смущенным видом убрал руку. Сэм не мог не заметить, что ладонь Дина лежала рядом с его, будто на всякий случай.

Дин фыркнул с недвусмысленным взглядом. Сэму показалось, что на словах бы это означало «Это вопрос с подвохом?».

\- Прекрасно, - выдохнул Дин, после того как Сэм взглядом выжал из него ответ. - Просто, - он запнулся. - Все пройдет. Я как будто… просто устал, - он поморщился и дополнил, - устал как собака.

Сэм нахмурился. Ему не нравилось, как тихо звучат слова Дина, как часто он дышит и как лениво стучит его сердце, отражаясь в вялом писке окружающих их устройств.

\- Что говорят врачи? - спросил Дин, кивая на дверь. - Скоро я отсюда выйду?

\- Ты знаешь ответ, - мягко проворчал Сэм. - Ты был мертв, Дин. Дай себе передышку.

Дин устало отмахнулся от предложения, но понял, что не может не согласиться. У него не осталось ни интереса, ни сил спорить с Сэмом, ни за какие коврижки. Он пошевелился и болезненно поморщился.

\- Давай позову кого-нибудь? - спросил Сэм и с тревогой потянулся к кнопке вызова медсестры, не дожидаясь ответа брата. - Больно?

\- Не кипишуй, королева драмы, - простонал Дин. - Могу я задницу почесать, не отвечая на твои вопросы?

Сэм расплылся в улыбке, которую тут же убрал с лица, прежде, чем дерзкий братец смог бы распознать его слабость и затолкать свои проблемы поглубже. Дин не в первый раз обманывал Сэма, обращая в шутки серьезные травмы, и когда они вдруг оказывались за пределами больницы, Дин спал на пассажирском сидении, а Сэм сидел за рулем, чесал затылок и думал, как его, черт побери, уговорили на такое.

\- Подожди, торопыга, - серьезно сказал ему Сэм. - Сейчас тебя обследуют. А там посмотрим.

***  
Его возили с одного этажа на другой, от одного аппарата к другому. Между нескончаемыми обследованиями Дин то и дело проваливался в сон, что до ужаса беспокоило Сэма. Но и спрашивать слишком много с всегда живого и подвижного, готового к бою старшего брата, теперь поджаренного до хрустящей корочки, было дико.  
Сэм понимал, что в таких мыслях о Дине нет его вины, он верил, что Дин сам создал этот образ за все эти годы, когда присматривал за младшим братом. Его колотили и швыряли в стены, но каждый раз он выкручивался, всегда бил в ответ и побеждал.

Скоро он поправится, думал Сэм, до сих пор ощущая страх, пронизавший его, едва он увидел Дина, лежащего на полу. Той ночью сердце остановилось не только у Дина.

Брызги воды и замерзшие колени – все, что Сэм отчетливо помнил.

Дин не спал, когда его прикатили обратно в палату, и Сэм устроил его в кровати и дал пульт от телевизора, а сам пошел к администратору улаживать дела со счетом. Сегодня фамилия Берковитц будет спасать жизнь его брату. Сэм уже давно перестал винить себя за такое.

Следующий пункт их семейного дела: благодарные полицейские. Почти такие же назойливые, как и те, что хотели видеть их с братом за решеткой. Неужели вся эта официальная шушера не может просто оставить их в покое?

Сэм с легкостью настоящего артиста рассказал фальшивую историю для прикрытия, будто она была правдой. Полиция никогда ничего не заподозрит. В самом разгаре беседы он заметил нужного ему человека, того, кого действительно хотел увидеть. Врача Дина.

***  
_Три дня спустя_

В маленьком драгоценном дневнике Джона Винчестера с кожаной обложкой не хватало двух страниц. Сэм точно знал об этом, потому что сам их вырвал.

За три дня он узнал, что брату остались считанные недели. Три дня… ему казалось, в этом есть что-то библейское.

_На третий день он воскрес…_

Пациентам с сердечной недостаточностью после сна бывает тяжело дышать. Это как-то связано с отеком от застоя крови – она густеет, и больное сердце медленнее гонит ее к легким. Врачи говорили с Сэмом на английском, но слова казались совсем чужими. Если бы он хотел стать проклятым врачом, точно сходил бы на подготовительные курсы. В конце концов, медсестры и врачи перевернули его вселенную вверх тормашками, сказав, что такое неровное и вымученное дыхание – совершенно нормально для его брата. Совершенно нормально для нормально умирающего парня на этой стадии, если точнее.

_Нормально._

_Боже…_

На ночь они цепляли на Дина кислородную маску, с которой он не мирился днем, хотя засыпал все чаще и чаще. Сэм предпочел заглушать сдавленное дыхание Дина чтением отцовского дневника вслух. Конечно, отчасти от делал это ради себя, но, вне всякого сомнения, и для Дина тоже, которому, казалось, нравилось, и он время от времени просыпался.

\- Я как будто слышу отца, - пробормотал Дин одной особенно отвратительной ночью, спустя три дня после того, как узнал, что умирает. Когда дышать ему стало еще сложнее, а сам он выглядел так, словно не дотянет до утра.

Сэм закончил параграф, сосчитал до десяти и унесся в ванную. После того, как его вырвало, он плеснул в лицо ледяной водой, разбрызгав по коже ледяные капли, и еще раз набрал номер отца.

Он звонил Джону Винчестеру днем и ночью после того, как выяснил состояние Дина, повторял в трубку одно и то же, и единственным заметным отличием было его растущее беспокойство в голосе. Тогда как в первые дни в его тоне читалась наигранная уверенность.

_Они не знают то, что знаем мы, правда?_

Иногда он говорил это с едва скрываемой тоской.

_Дин болен, и врачи говорят, что ничем не могут помочь._

Но в эту ночь настроение у него было прямо противоположное.

_Ты, наверное, ни хрена не понимаешь, сукин ты сын._

В эту ночь все было очень плохо. Сэм вернулся в палату Дина рассерженный и с непрекращающимся чувством тошноты. А потом подхватил дневник Джона, и на глаза попался ответ.

Эту запись он не читал вслух. По мере чтения руки у него похолодели и задрожали. Что-то внутри его знало, просто знало, что это может оказаться ответом.

***  
_Целители_

_Боже, спаси нас от людей, которые думают, что выполняют волю божью. Не знаю, что хуже. Эти мошенники, что отбирают у больных и их близких с трудом полученные деньги, или исключительно честные ударные труженики, что за тенью сомнений в самом деле считают, что что-то могут._

_Видел парочку, потому что всегда ценил хорошую аферу, а если она работает, значит, у меня точно есть дело._

(Сэм мельком просматривает Джонов разбор последствий лечения целителей для тела, влияние массовой истерии, некоторых техниках массового воздействия, в том числе «подсадных», трав, галлюциногенных наркотиков, гипноза, ловкости рук, имитирующей удаление опухолей с использованием частей животных).

_А дальше, в Небраске, встретился этот парень, Рой Легранж. То, что он вытворял, удивило до чертиков. Джошуа был прав, когда сказал, что на это стоит посмотреть. Может, он и правда что-то умеет. В Вайоминге даже встретил охотника, который привез к нему почти едва живого сына, принял то, что сделал старик, а потом просто уехал._

_Какого дьявола? Верно, так я и спросил, потому что он ответил: когда такое случается, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. Просто получаешь то, о чем так просил, и уходишь. Как и многие. Потому что глубоко в душе понимаешь, что за этим что-то стоит, но не хочешь об этом знать, только не после того, как откусил свой кусок от торта. Я помню, что он сказал после, потому что это было чертовски похоже на правду. Он говорил, что это было подобно чашке хорошего кофе, на дне которой находишь старый лейкопластырь с засохшей кровью._

(Сэм читает предания о целителях – шаманах и знахарях, алхимиках и волшебниках, Господе и святых. Он пробегает взглядом по древним рецептам, волшебных лекарствах от всех болезней, зельях и заклинаниях. Вряд ли Джон думал, что что-нибудь пригодится. Сэм узнал тон отца, когда тот с головой уходил в работу. Пока не иссякали силы, останавливаясь в своих колеях, и только одно могло толкнуть Джона Винчестера вперед).

_Поговаривают, что этого Иова поливают дерьмом… и у меня опять это чувство. Такое же, как то, что возникает, когда я подбираюсь к убийце Мэри. Будто во всем мире нет ничего другого. Ни работы, ни веры, ни магии. Только я и дорога, и проклятый желтоглазый демон в конце пути._

На такой черствой ноте и закончилась статья о целителях.

Конечно, Сэм не просто вырвал страницы.

Он снова ушел в стоящий неподалеку мотель – медсестры выперли отдохнуть, поесть, помыться, только бы не сидел круглые сутки в больнице – и посвятил время поискам. Первым делом он позвонил этому Джошуа из дневника и спросил, что еще тот знает. Затем отыскал, где проводит сеансы ЛеГранж и прикинул, за сколько они с Дином доберутся туда.

_Пара часов_ , решил он, _неплохо_.

Так и было бы, не разъезжай он со смертельно больным пациентом. Если он вытаскивает Дина из больницы, то должен быть чертовски уверен, что поступает правильно: слишком осязаемой была угроза для жизни. Такой осязаемой, что от одной только мысли о ней Сэму становилось плохо.

_Не хочу рисковать тобой_ , подумал он, вспоминая Дина. _Если вдруг все это развод._

Одно из двух. Все или ничего. На карту поставлен Дин.

_Но, может быть, пришло время поверить_ , решил он.

Он прочитал все, что только откопал о состоянии брата, запомнил лучшие рекомендации для удобной и безопасной поездки. Он нашел, где можно снять жилье по дороге, учтя, что им, возможно, понадобится время на отдых для Дина. Он выбрал ближайшие больницы на случай, если брату потребуется неотложная помощь.

Он посмотрел погоду на ближайшие дни. Он даже глянул местные развлечения, где они смогут расслабиться после выздоровления Дина, просто чтобы ненадолго сберечь его от охоты. Долгие часы он занимал себя поисками, и только потом осознал, как холодны от волнения были руки, потому что глубоко в душе знал, что-то в этой идеальной картине не так.

Сэм взглянул на исцеленных ЛеГранжем. Он внимательно изучил каждого, пытаясь убедиться, что они и впрямь получили желаемое. Были ли они заодно с целителем? Притворялись ли? Но единственной связью между ними оказались чудотворные руки преподобного из Небраски. Они даже приезжали туда в совсем разное, ничем не связанное время. Кто-то даже не бывал в штате до того дня, как вошел в шатер смертельно больным, а вышел – совершенно здоровым.

Все это виделось Сэму чистой проклятой удачей, отчего появилось чувство, будто его ударили под дых. Новости о чудесных исцелениях наводили шороху в местных газетах. И вдруг рядом со статьей на первой полосе о выздоровлении мужчины от рака на глаза попалась маленькая заметка о местном главаре банды, внезапно умершем от того же, и в тот же день.

Сэму не составило труда найти такой же шаблон «жизнь-за-жизнь» и в других случаях.

_Боже мой_ , подумал Сэм, его затрясло от осознания: не заметь он сейчас такие совпадения, назавтра они с Дином были бы уже в пути. А ровно к этому времени Сэм вернул бы себе здорового брата.

_Да на кой черт ты продолжал рыться_ , с горьким сожалением спросил он себя.

С тихим стоном он вырвал из дневника пару страниц, где говорилось о Рое ЛеГранже. Он осторожно сложил листы и убрал в бумажник. Он знал, какую заплатит цену. Если у него нет другого выбора, кроме Небраски, Дин никогда не узнает, чего стоило спасти ему жизнь.

***

Когда они были детьми, именно Сэм сыпал сложными вопросами, а Дин отвечал ему очевидной полуправдой. Дин притворялся, словно всякий раз знает ответ, а Сэм, по крайней мере, делал вид, что внимательно слушает. Опыт долгих лет выведения крупиц правды из вымысла помогал братьям увидеть, когда один что-то скрывает от другого. Они стали искусными лжецами и отлично выводили друг друга на чистую воду. Притворство стало их личной истиной, и они понимали друг друга, как только могут понимать братья.

\- Ты ведь не звонил отцу, так? - Дин будет спрашивать это каждый день, едва Сэм войдет в палату в первую же минуту разрешенного времени. Он задает этот вопрос каждый день с тех пор, как узнал, что умирает, что ему остались считанные недели.

Дин казался смертельно усталым, будто сейчас уже глубокий вечер, а не утро в самом разгаре. Будто он не провел дни и ночи в постели. Так и должен выглядеть умирающий, осознал Сэм, понурившись.

_Нормально..._

\- Каждый день будешь спрашивать? - Сэм вошел и со вздохом занял свое привычное место, на кровати, у Диновой руки. Взгляды братьев встретились.

Дин просто смотрел на Сэма, серьезно и умоляюще. Открытый перед младшим и беззащитный, потому что Сэм знал его, как облупленного. Но еще больше – потому что чувствовал себя больным и обезоруженным. Сэм впервые с такой с легкостью прочитал его взгляд, зная, о чем на самом деле спрашивает Дин. _Я знаю, ты звонил ему. Он едет?_

Сэм знал, совсем скоро этот невысказанный вопрос, что тащит за собой воз мыслей, будет значить что-то совсем другое.

_Ты звонил ему, знаю. Почему он еще не приехал?_

\- Нет. Ты просил не звонить, - солгал Сэм, как ни в чем не бывало пожав плечами. Он никогда не признается, пока не сможет сказать Дину, что великий и неуловимый Джон Винчестер уже на подходе. Черт, да он звонил Джону по два-три раза на дню.

\- Хорошо, - Дин кивнул, такой ответ пока устраивал. Будь у него зеркало, он бы заметил тень недоверия в своем взгляде, такую же, с которой юный Сэм слушал его вранье.

_\- Отец приходил._

_\- Почему не разбудил меня?_

_\- Он пытался, но ты спал как убитый._

Сэма просто выворачивало от мысли, что сволочной отец даст ему возможность вернуть Дину старое враньё. Что придётся солгать, когда умирающий брат решится на вопрос - приедет ли папа. Поможет ли ему.

Лживый ответ на молчаливый вопрос – все, что было в планах Сэма на день, когда он приходил в эту захолустную маленькую больницу. Очередное вранье на то, о чем не спрашивали, конечно, звучало как выдумка, но с другой стороны, только оно и придавало им сил бороться. Пока они не поговорят на другие темы, пока не начнут действовать. Только закончив с этим гадким занятием, Сэм переключался на отвлеченный разговор.

Невозможно было снова и снова не обсудить дневной телеэфир, и Сэм заметил, как глубокая поначалу неприязнь, когда Дин впервые пришел в себя в больнице и увидел пару сопливых сериалов, смягчилась до смирения, а потом любопытства и даже неподдельного интереса. В последние недели у него не было выбора, кроме как занимать себя мылом.

\- Он не знает, что она была мужиком, - объяснил вдруг Дин, неожиданно для Сэма, который вовсе не обращал внимания на телевизор. Как и обычно. Дин тихо посмеивался, - Боже, я точно хочу увидеть, когда он узнает.

Сэм поморщился. Если до такого события пройдет куча гребаного времени, Дин, возможно, никогда не увидит этого.

\- А сам бы как отреагировал? – спросил Сэм, нерешительно улыбаясь краем губ – и отвлечь брата, и не дать себе скатиться в мрачные мысли.

Дин раздул ноздри и округлил глаза, одновременно поднимая брови.

\- Серьезно, Сэмми! Имей уважение, чувак! Ради всего святого, будь я на его месте, дело не зашло бы так далеко, если б я ничего не знал.

\- Не знаю, приятель, - Сэм рассмеялся, как и всегда посчитав такую яркую вспышку эмоций немного театральной и комичной. – Сейчас трудно понять так сразу.

\- Ну, для тебя – может, - фыркнул Дин, и хмурясь, подвинулся на кровати. – А у меня нюх как у вампира на охоте.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - сдался Сэм, быстро глянув на монитор, когда Дин зашевелился в постели. Младшему не удалось скрыть тревогу во взгляде.

\- Все нормально, - огрызнулся Дин. – Могу я просто подвинуться на этой проклятой неудобной кровати? Не могу поверить, что умру на такой. В мотелях и то лучше матрасы.

Сэм хмуро мотнул головой. Оба понимали, что время Дина на исходе, сидели в палате среди напоминаний об этом, но не решались на серьезный разговор.

_Мы сделали все, что могли. Мы можем попытаться удержать его на таком уровне, но… я даю ему пару недель, самое большее - месяц…_

\- Здесь отвратительно, - проворчал Дин. – Последнее желание умирающего, Сэм. Вытащи меня отсюда.

\- Ты знаешь, что они ответят, - отрезал Сэм. – Позвони в благотворительный фонд «Загадай желание». Как я понимаю, тебя так и оставят здесь.

\- На кой черт? – простонал Дин, сжимая простыни в руках. – Никто ничего не делает. Такое чувство, будто они просто ждут, когда я лягу брюхом кверху и отброшу коньки. Они смотрят на меня как на какую-то забаву. Так же, как и ты, но будь я не здесь, то с этим бы смирился.

\- Не начинай, - строго ответил Сэм. – Здесь у тебя есть шанс продержаться дольше, ясно?

\- В таком состоянии это похоже на чистилище, - прорычал Дин, несильно ударяясь головой о подушку. – Я просто хочу немного развлечься перед тем, как жнец придет вычеркивать меня из списка. К тому же, не хочу умирать в больнице, где даже сестричек горяченьких нет.

Сэм разрывался между тем, чтобы схлопотать сердечный приступ или в рассерженном отчаянии залепить брату по бестолковой голове. Хотя это был не лучший способ получить от Дина желаемое. Правда, не всегда Сэм пребывал в боевом духе и передумал бодаться с Дином, который обладал талантом доводить людей до белого каления. Но знал, что Дин питает слабость к грустным глазам и серьезному искреннему тону.

\- Мне нужно больше времени, - тихо сказал Сэм, отведя взгляд. – Дин, пожалуйста. Если ты все равно умрешь, я ведь не так много прошу? Мне важна любая секунда из тех, что у нас есть. Ладно?

\- Времени на что?

\- Найти способ спасти тебя.

\- Не найдешь.

\- Если не буду искать – это убьет меня.

Дин уставился на него, нахмурившись, как и делал обычно, когда осознавал, что опять проиграл умелым мольбам младшего. Слишком он в этом хорош.

\- Знаю, - то ли простонал, то ли выдохнул Дин. – Черт тебя побери.

Сэм облегченно улыбнулся. Ему было нужно время. Время на то, чтобы побыть с братом так долго, насколько возможно. Время на то, чтобы найти, как вылечить Дина, не жертвуя чужой жизнью.

***

Склонность отца записывать мысли на полях рядом с полезными для охоты статьями в конечном счете привела к упоминанию сыновей.

Хотя Сэму и показалось странным, как редко тот писал о них, он понял, что Джон Винчестер делал это намеренно – каким-то своим, охваченным страхами способом пытался защитить сыновей.

По этим записям становилось понятно, что автор дневника не одиночка-психопат, а обычный человек с детьми, у которого случилось горе, связанное с семьей, такое личное, что он просто не мог не написать о сыновьях.

С открытым дневником в руках, Сэм занял свое привычное место на кровати брата. За время, проведенное в больнице, к Дину вернулась старая детская привычка занимать как можно меньше места, чтобы младший удобно устроился рядом.

\- Дин, - тихо позвал Сэм. – Ты не спишь?

После долгой паузы Дин вздохнул и открыл один глаз.

\- Смотря что читаешь.

Сэм натянуто улыбнулся, игриво тряхнул головой.

\- Ты читал «Тысячу и одну ночь»?

\- Боже мой, - проворчал Дин. – Считай, что я сплю, тогда…

Сэм с тоской посмотрел на него:

\- Забудь.

Дин раздраженно закатил глаза.

\- Ну так что?

\- Там о царе, которому изменила жена, - поделился Сэм. - Казнив её, тот приказал, чтобы каждый день ему доставляли невинную девушку. Играли свадьбу, а после брачной ночи король убивал ее.

\- А мы-то думали, у Роджера личная жизнь так себе, - сухо прокомментировал Дин.

Сэм прикусил язык, чуть не спросив, кто такой Роджер, но до него тут же дошло – тот самый персонаж, что встречается со сменившим пол человеком в любимом сериале Дина. _Точно_. Сэм мудро решил, что лучше не слышать об этом.

\- Такими темпами в царстве осталась только дочь придворного, - продолжил Сэм. – Кто добровольно пойдет на такое? Каждую ночь она рассказывала королю истории, но не до конца. Этим вынуждала оставить ее в живых, чтобы продолжить следующей ночью. Так она тысячу и одну ночь рассказывала ему незаконченные сказки, каждый раз надеясь, что его любопытство спасет ей жизнь.

Дин понимающе кивнул.

\- А.

Сэм знал, Дин понял его слова. Читать Дину дневник отца было похоже на «Арабские ночи наоборот». _Если я буду читать тебе истории, быть может, ты останешься со мной подольше._

На мгновение глаза Дина потемнели, перед тем, как их волей-неволей снова зажгла привычная вспышка осторожного юмора.

\- Ну так что, Шахерезада? – спросил Дин, медленно опуская и поднимая веки. Сэм понимал, брату тяжело оставаться в сознании. – Так, да? Какая на сегодня сказка? Ты такая девчо…

Сэма удивило, что Дин назвал имя главной героини.

\- Так ты читал!

\- Я не говорил, что нет, - оправдался Дин. – Я тоже учился в школе, вундеркинд. К тому же, в ее рассказах были легенды о джиннах и прочем. Единственное, что оказалось полезным на уроках литры.

Сэм хохотнул.

\- На пятерку знал?

\- Я не зубрила, чувак, - Дин прикрыл глаза. – У меня была четверка, что гораздо лучше, чем я заслуживал… - голос становился тише – Я слушаю, ладно?

Договорив, он снова опустил тяжелые веки.

\- Знаю, - тихо сказал Сэм, отведя взгляд от проигрышной борьбы брата с усталостью. Было страшно, вдруг не получится совладать с голосом, если он хотя бы секундой дольше будет смотреть на Дина? - Это другое, Дин, - сказал он, прочистив горло. – Тот редкий случай, когда отец даже упомянул нас.

***  
_Массовые самоубийства._

_Каждый раз стыдно думать о том, как легко сделать их счастливыми._

_Когда они были поменьше, им хватало и старых потрепанных игрушек – на самом деле, это был просто мусор – но у старшего было чутье на всякие сумасшедшие идеи для брата, гениальное воображение которого тут же подхватывало их. Дин настаивал на том, что картонная коробка – ковер-самолет, и в конечном счете они с Сэмом летели в экзотические места Аравии._

_Потом они подросли, и Дину понравилось повторять за мной. Старая музыка, поношенная одежда, старинные ножи. А Сэм, в свою очередь, подхватывал за Дином. И это вроде как трогает, когда кто-то так восхищается тобой, что хочет донашивать даже твои драные шмотки._

_Когда старшему исполнилось тринадцать, и к его делам добавилось то, чем занимаются мужчины, я вдруг осознал, что пришло время рассказать ему о женщинах и чертовых пестиках-тычинках. Он делал вид, будто внимательно слушает, а потом я заметил шальной блеск в его глазах и понял, что дурачком он тоже только прикидывался._

_\- О, боже правый… - вспомнил я, почесывая голову._

_\- Я бы и дальше послушал, - он заразительно смеялся, - но, черт возьми, пап, ты так легко сдался, что я чувствую себя виноватым. Я знаю больше, чем ты расскажешь. Все нормально. Тебе не нужно ничего объяснять._

_Я хотел его придушить. Для Дина это оказался период красоты и тупоголовия, как и у его матери. Он никогда не был неуклюжим, не выглядел угловатым и страшненьким, как я или младший – мы-то были хуже атомной войны._

Этот комментарий не пришелся Сэму по вкусу, он замолчал, не желая читать вслух, а полуспящий брат улыбался даже с закрытыми глазами.

\- Хватит, Дин, - не выдержал Сэм, перед тем, как продолжить.

_Работа в Нью-Йорке выдалась тяжелой. Мальчики такая же деревенщина, как и я. Никому из нас не понравилась безжизненная спешка и суета, а так же те, кто между «вход» и «выход» видел в метро какой-то скрытый третий маршрут. Импалу пришлось оставить на дорогущей стоянке. Мы никак не могли ездить на ней по Манхэттену. Водители просто психи, если такое заявляю я, значит, это о многом говорит._

_В местном колледже произошли массовые самоубийства. А у меня два сына, которые как раз отлично вписываются в выборку, и нужно узнать, кто за этим стоит и чего хочет._

_В случившемся, должно быть, не замешано сверхъестественное. Дело в нарастающей популярности средств массовой информации. Самое давнее, о чем я слышал, произошло в 1774 году, когда вышла та книга о подростке, который покончил с жизнью из-за девчонки. Многие сочли разумным провести параллели с собой. Из-за документальных историй о самоубийствах – новостей в газетах и по телевизору –подражателей появлялось еще больше. В Японии, Германии и Австралии исследования показали, что есть связь между выходом статьи или показа сюжета в эфире и числом самоубийств, совершенных вскоре после этого. Вот почему у проклятых журналистов есть этические принципы для подобных статей. Кажется, будто чем больше людей узнает о том, как именно другие расстаются с жизнью, тем больше поступят так же._

_Случай в Нью-Йорке, с которого все началось, возник будто из ничего. В самом деле, это был обычный парень. Только исполнилось восемнадцать, только поступил в колледж. Начинающий музыкант, многообещающий студент курса с юридическим уклоном. Никаких психический заболеваний и наркотиков за всю жизнь. Никакого пережитого насилия. По словам опрошенных, у него не было проблем ни в семье, ни с миленькой подружкой, ни с отличными друзьями. Никаких чудных привычек, никакой скрытой жизни. А он просто взял и повесился в душе. Мать и подружка совсем скоро последовали его примеру. Людям ничего не показалось странным. И мне тоже, когда услышал об этом в первый раз. Наверное, им просто было слишком плохо. Бог знает… такое перечеркивает тебя раз и навсегда, и думать о потерях, об ушедших и…и… случаях подобных этому…_

_А потом отдал концы его сосед по комнате. Печально, но то же самое можно сказать и о его причине. А позже – уборщик из общежития. И его сын. А потом пошло-поехало, распространилось подобно заразе. Насчитывалось уже одиннадцать смертей, когда мы с мальчиками приехали в город._

_Сэм сидел на уроках того погибшего парня, даже на занятиях по латыни. Не знаю, откуда, но у него способности к языкам, меня всегда поражает, как он выдумывает яркие запоминающиеся фразы. Может, всему причиной попытки влезть в упрямую голову брата. Но он светился как лампочка, рассказывая о том, что узнал на уроках…_

\- Лжец, - пробубнил Дин, - на самом деле он никогда не говорил такой сопливо-девчачьей хрени.

\- Читай и плачь, братец, - со смешком сказал Сэм, протягивая дневник Дину, хотя тот даже не открыл глаза.

\- Умная башка, - пробурчал Дин, поддразнивая Сэма. – Давай про то, где он пишет обо мне.

\- Он не пишет, - соврал Сэм, - только то, что ты болван.

Дин разве что издал снисходительный низкий смешок.

_Младший даже делал домашнюю работу, как будто обязан. Ни я, ни Дин не подшучивали над ним из-за этого, не просили прекратить. Он с таким усердием накидывался на задания. Такое чувство, будто он всех рвал в классе. От этого просыпалась гордость за него. И страх. Я знал, что надо уходить оттуда, чем скорее, тем лучше._

_Однажды он пришел из школы, почти безумно смеясь. Я вопросительно глянул на старшего, который лишь пожал плечами, но судя по глазам, что-то знал._

_\- Пап, - Сэмми словно пытался отдышаться, - по сути, мы кучка преступников._

_С одной стороны, было смешно, особенно при всей простоте и очевидности этого вывода. Но сама мысль, рожденная его умом и, вероятно, уходящим впустую потенциалом, остановила смех. Я понял, кое-что изменилось навсегда. От всех этих старых игрушек и поношенной одежды больше не будет никакого толка._

Сэм не стал бы читать это вслух, не знай он, что это привлечет внимание Дина, удержит в сознании.

\- Я не помню, - тихо сказал Сэм, - когда все так изменилось.

\- Ненавижу то чертово дело, - проворчал Дин.

_Причиной смертей оказалась призрачная песня. В маленьком студенческом городке ходила легенда о «Песне Самоубийц». Начинающий музыкант услышал мелодию, что тронула его до глубины души. Остальное можно было связать с диском, который он записал для себя. Его мать и подружка, собирая вещи из общежития, включили записи. Сосед по комнате тоже ее слышал. И уборщик, который прибирался там и одолжил диск для сына... и так далее._

_Интересно, был ли исходный случай результатом сделки с демоном. Величие и красивейшее, душевное музыкальное произведение взамен на смерть. Но время идет слишком быстро. Если и сделка – то самая дрянная из всех, о которых я слышал. Думаю, так и появляются чудовища – из темных стремлений. Страшилки о призрачной музыке хоть и относятся к разряду «посолить и сжечь», но единожды услышанная, она застревает в голове. Послушал песенку – и уже мертв, даже если в город приехала кучка охотников и уничтожила все чертовы копии. Знаю, еще трое умерли после того, как мы поняли, что происходит._

_Мы остались еще на три недели, просто увериться, что ничего не упустили из вида. За это время Сэм стал другим. Он быстро вписался в эту активную беспокойную жизнь, словно готовился оставить позади нашу._


	2. Дин

Дин начинал нервничать, потому что Сэм стал вдруг задавать странные двусмысленные вопросы, будто выпытывал что-то. Совсем как в пять лет. До сих пор не потерял этой особенности. Так же, как не изменил чтению отцовского дневника, особенно наиболее болезненных его страниц. Если Дин стремился пролистнуть их побыстрее, то Сэма будто притягивало к ним.

 _И ногти грызет все так же_ , подумал Дин. _Сэм никогда не избавится от этой привычки._

\- Помогает сосредоточиться, - рассеянно сказал Сэм в оправдание – как всякий раз, когда Дин с весельем в глазах смотрит на него.

\- Ты веришь в Бога? – задумчиво спросил Сэм. Солнце садилось, в груди опять появлялась тяжесть. Сэм не мог не заметить. Дин откинулся на подушки, поддерживающие его более или менее прямо.

\- Ты любишь земляничные пироги? – спросил Дин, стараясь оставаться спокойным, но Сэм уловил, как подпрыгнуло линией на мониторе его проклятое сердце. Это было похоже на попытку подцепить девчонку в баре при том, что у тебя на шее болтается детектор лжи.

\- Чего? – непонимающе спросил Сэм.

\- Ну, знаешь, - Дин улыбнулся, - мог бы и посмешнее шутку придумать.

\- Серьезно, Дин, - почти умолял Сэм. – Веришь?

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Дин, пожав плечами, и почесал ухо. – Ты веришь в инопланетян?

\- Это другое, - огрызнулся Сэм.

\- Скажи это фанатам Стар-трека.

\- Нет, серьезно, - настаивал Сэм.

\- Я серьезно, - вздохнул Дин, - по-моему, Бог – это раздутые слухи. Как и пришельцы.

Сэмми выглядел расстроенным. Дина это предсказуемо укололо, заставило смягчиться.

\- Что? – тем не менее спросил Дин. – Хочешь, чтобы я поверил? Типа, так я попаду в рай, да?

\- Просто хотел узнать, - Сэм пожал плечами. Он выглядел как перепуганный восьмилетка, и Дин понял, что только прибавил себе проблем. 

\- Зачем? – уже осторожнее спросил Дин.

Сэм ответил после долгого молчания, глядя в окно на закат.

\- Потому что я хочу знать, что тебе не страшно.

\- Мне не страшно, - соврал Дин, чтобы успокоить его, - не так, как тем, кто верит в…

\- Дин, да хватит.

\- Мне бы чертовски хотелось, чтобы бог был, - сорвался Дин. – Это тебя устраивает, мать Тереза?

\- Как ты можешь быть таким скептиком? – возмутился Сэм. – После вещей, которые мы видим каждый день.

\- Вот именно! Мы их видим, мы знаем, что они реальны, - Дин не остался в долгу.

\- Но если ты знаешь, что зло где-то рядом, как ты можешь не верить в то, что и добро тоже здесь? – упрямился Сэм.

Дин задержал на нем взгляд.

\- Потому что я видел, что зло делает с хорошими людьми.

Сэм поежился, взгляд его нервно заметался по комнате. Дину был знаком такой Сэм. Сэм со скрытыми желаниями и скрытыми путями к ним. Как в случае со Стэнфордом. Дин подозрительно сузил глаза.

\- Может, пути господни неисповедимы, - еле вывернулся Сэм с пересохшим горлом.

Дин долго смотрел на него. Нет, Сэмми не просто так затеял эту беседу. Поэтому Дин решил не спрашивать напрямую, подождать, пока ответит сам – все-таки, сколько-то времени у него было в запасе, и прыснул шуткой.

\- Так этому тебя в Стэнфорде учили? Задавать людям вопросы, а потом критиковать ответы?

***

Дин не помнил, как был мертв, и это пугало его до чертиков. Он помнил боль до, боль после. _Господи, боль…_ Воспоминания о ней были такими свежими. Стоило ему сделать вдох, как она возвращалась. Понять эту связь было просто как дважды два. Она парализовывала, ослепляла, обдавала жаром, трепетала внутри, накрывала с головой. Она словно жила в нем своей жизнью. _Помню такие мелочи…_ Будь он проклят, если не чувствовал каждый нерв, каждую кость, каждый дюйм своего тела.

 _Как легко это вспомнить_ , подумал он, крутя пальцами трубки, идущие к рукам. Он сделал рваный вдох и перекрыл одну капельницу, зная, что она делает боль «терпимой» ( _над кем они издеваются?_ ) Он закрыл глаза и стал ждать. Боль вернулась быстро, и он задержал дыхание на несколько секунд. Он слышал, как запищал кардиомонитор, жалуясь на такую нагрузку на слабое тело. Дин сдался, позволил обезболивающим течь по венам и творить свое целебное волшебство, чтобы сумасшедшие медсестры опять не выбили из него дурь за такую глупую выходку. Он никогда не думал, что дойдет до того, что и пары минут не протянет без проклятых лекарств.

Всякий раз, когда становилось больно, он возвращался к мыслям, что электрический стул – это, должно быть, очень похоже. _Так легко вспомнить._ Но как ни пытался, он не припоминал, как был мертв. Словно жизнь просто потушили. Словно тебя выдернуло из мира. Ни света, ни тепла, ни ангельских песен или дьявольских кнутов. Просто все кончено.

 _Может, поэтому призраки и цепляются за нашу реальность_ , сообразил он, _что больше некуда идти. Некуда._

 _Какая жалость_ , подумал он с легкой усмешкой. _Да. Мягко говоря._

_Сэму этого лучше не знать._

Сэм вспоминался ему так же легко, как и боль. Не потому что он был младшим братом – занозой в заднице (хотя, определенно, был), а… потому что он был _Сэмми_. Он был жизнью Дина, его дополнением и основой. Всем, что было в нем прекрасного и ценного. Братом, которого он вырастил. Братом, которого защищал. И горше всего становилось от мысли, что придется оставить Сэма. Свое высочайшее достижение и самую большую ошибку.

Дин помнил мгновение, когда вся его нормальная жизнь перевернулась вверх дном. Отец раньше никогда не смотрел на него так, не говорил таким тоном, как тогда, когда сунул закутанного в пеленку Сэмми ему в руки, приказав вынести на улицу. С той минуты все изменилось, он вцепился в Сэма, а остальное перестало иметь значение.

_Поверить не могу, что брошу тебя здесь одного. Если б отец был здесь… Знаю, вы готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки, но тебя бы это хоть отвлекло, ха!_

_Господи, Сэм,_ \- подумал он, смаргивая слезы, - _мне так чертовски жаль._

***  
Умирающим многое позволено, рассудил Дин и прижал к уху запрещенный предписанием врача мобильник, звоня отцу впервые за все время, что он провел в больнице. Как и всегда, автоответчик. Конечно, Дин знал, что так и получится, знал, но в глубине души отчаянно надеялся, что на этот раз будет по-другому.

Хотя бы один раз, черт побери…

\- Это Джон Винчестер. Если у вас что-то срочное, позвоните моему сыну Дину…  
 _  
А Дину-то кому звонить?_ – сквозь слезы подумал он с нездоровой саркастической ухмылкой.

\- Папа… – Дин замолчал, почувствовал, как сжалось горло, это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Он понял, почему так тянул со звонком. Больше ничего не сказав, Дин повесил трубку.

***

 _За что цепляются призраки_. – Сэм перечитал заголовок.

Дин проснулся, когда сквозь паутину мыслей в голове прорвался голос брата - будто солнечный луч достиг морского дна, освещая глубины, где тонешь, теряешься, пока что-то знакомое не укажет дорогу наверх.

Вот уже несколько дней он просыпается с мыслью о том, что однажды даже этот голос не сможет поднять его на поверхность.

 _Так только быстрее концы отдам_ , подумал он. _Черт, как бесит._ Но какого хрена? Он злится сейчас потому что все еще достаточно живой для этого. Когда умрет – ему будет плевать. Его уже ничто не будет волновать. И эта мысль в чем-то даже успокаивала. Но в то же время расстраивала до ужаса.

\- Дин, ты спишь?

Должно быть, он промычал что-то в ответ, потому что в голосе Сэма послышалась улыбка, а тон его стал громче, увереннее, и, к удивлению, в нем чувствовалось что-то похожее на гордость собой. Словно разбудить брата было для него личным достижением.

_Каждую ночь она рассказывала сказку… в надежде, что его интерес сохранит ей жизнь…_

_Плохо, что у меня нет тысячи одной ночи,_ мрачно подумал Дин.

На сегодня Сэм выбрал записи о предметах, которые держат призраков в этом мире. Дин то дремал, то просыпался, но и сам помнил достаточно из дневника, чтобы заполнить пробелы.

 _Я помню это_ , подумал он с уверенностью, когда Сэм начал читать о домах с привидениями. Он быстро уснул, а позже услышал, как Сэм рассказывает об одержимой кукле. 

По словам отца, вещи, ценные для тех, кто не нашел покоя после смерти, наравне с останками могут удерживать призрака в этом мире. Он знал это наверняка, так же, как знал, что посолил и сжег все свои странные нечистые предметы. 

Сэм рассказал, что отец сжег ковбойскую шляпу из-за того, что напоминала об отношении к неверности.

\- Ну и шизануто это выглядело, - шепотом согласился Дин.

\- Чего? – переспросил Сэм.

 _Черт тебя побери, Сэм,_ подумал Дин, _я тебя и полумертвый слышу, а ты бы, по крайней мере, слух напряг немно…_

С трудом подняв руку, он сдвинул с лица кислородную маску.

\- Шизануто.

\- Знаю, - согласился Сэм. – А что такого странного сжигал ты?

На мгновение Дин задумался, чуть было не поддался сну, вот только Сэм с серьезным взглядом ждал ответа. Голова кружилась, и Сэм, должно быть, заметил по нему, прижал кислородную маску обратно к его рту.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Дин, пытаясь не беситься слишком сильно. – Черные труселя.

Сэм прыснул.

\- Прости, что?

\- Кто так извиняется, чувак? – простонал Дин. – Боже, поверить не могу, что мы родственники.

\- Да ну тебя слушать, придурок, - захохотал Сэм. – Ответь уже на вопрос.

\- Каждая девчонка, надев их, становилась просто ненасытной, - сказал Дин, слегка покашливая. – Пришлось сжечь, когда они оказались у очень удачливой черной вдовы. Ну, ты понимаешь, что должно было случиться. Она находила мужей, присваивала их деньги, а потом убивала. Обычная психопатка со сверхъестественным бельем. Гадость какая. Бог знает, где они раньше были… - он побледнел и заметно вздрогнул.

\- Как, черт возьми, она тебя не оседлала? – спросил Сэм, подкалывая брата за особое внимание ко всем юбкам, в число которых, несомненно, входит и сверхъестественно ненасытная женщина.

\- Думал, она горячая штучка, - признался Дин. – Но, скажу тебе, ни разу до этого не видел, чтобы отец заинтересовался кем-то после мамы. Только больше злился на меня, наверное, и выглядел подавленным, выпотрошенным. Так, будто боролся с этим и проиграл. Да я и так знал, что это невозможно. Он ни на кого бы не засмотрелся.

Он глубоко вздохнул.

\- По крайней мере, есть легенды, что жесткая стирка вымыла бы из них всю мощь. От одной только мысли, что до этого их не стирали, было гадко, да и у меня не было в планах вламываться в прачечную с этим дерьмом. Но я нашел еще одну легенду… - Дин усмехнулся. – Силы исчезнут, если их оденет парень. Об этом я бы и хотел рассказать больше всего, если б позвонил попросить помощи в охоте. Боже мой… ну, мы с отцом просто сожгли их. Это было забавно.

Сэм улыбнулся, но тут же снова поник.  
 _  
Не надо было упоминать отца_ , подумал Дин.

\- Я бы Импалы домогался, - сказал он.

\- Знаю, - коротко ответил Сэм. Казалось, он опять злился, и определенно думал о том утре, когда узнал, что Дин умирает. Дин тогда пошутил про заботу о машине, иначе явится за ним в виде призрака.  
 _  
Не смешно._

 _Чуть-чуть смешно,_ \- ответил тогда Дин, вызвав у брата легкую улыбку, потому что всегда знал, как подбодрить Сэма.

\- А ты бы на моем месте приставал к ноутбуку, - поддразнил его Дин. – Или я сам, черт побери. Включал бы порно всякий раз, как ты пытался учиться.

***  
Спустя несколько часов Дин проснулся и увидел, что Сэм уснул на стуле прямо у его кровати, так близко, насколько возможно.

 _Господи, ну ты и дылда,_ вдруг подумал Дин, глядя, как вытянуты его руки и ноги и свисает набок голова. _Не под тебя стул делали, братец._

Дневник лежал на одеяле, рядом с Диновой рукой. С легкой улыбкой он взял его и, поморщившись, устроился повыше, чтобы немного почитать. Его одолевала скука, а смотреть телевизор не хотелось. К тому же, он чертовски не хотел разбудить Сэма, который явно был не в лучшей форме.

Дин не помнил, на чем остановился Сэм, когда он уснул. Пока брат был рядом, пока они болтали о чем-то, Дину становилось спокойнее, так он хотя бы знал, что не сойдет с ума в этом ужасном месте.

Он перелистнул затертые страницы. Сэм говорил, что перерыл вверх дном и дневник, и интернет, и скорее всего, все остальное, до чего только смог дотянуться в поисках хоть чего-то, что спасет Дина. И Дин позволил ему, даже зная, что вряд ли тот что-то найдет. За эти годы, пока он занимался охотой, не было ничего такого, что вычеркнуло бы кого-то из списка жнеца. Может, конечно, существовала парочка ритуалов из черной магии, но давали они совершенно не то, что хотелось. Даже такое было бессильно.

Дин открыл следующую страницу.

_Что за…_

Он заметил рваные края у основания переплета.  
 _  
Раньше этого не было,_ подумал Дин без тени сомнения. Он бы увидел еще при поисках отца, когда перечитал весь дневник.

Он с подозрением взглянул на Сэма.

Сердце забилось чаще, когда он попытался вспомнить, что же было написано на вырванных листах.

***

 

Дин закрыл драгоценный кожаный дневник Джона Винчестера, зная, что в нем не хватает еще двух страниц. На этот раз - потому что он сам вырвал их.

Прошло три часа с того мгновения, как Дин понял, что брат мог выдернуть лист из отцовской тетради. Три часа он противился сну, размышляя, что же тот хотел скрыть от него. В их положении ему в голову приходила только одна мысль.  
 _  
То, что поможет мне, но связано с чем-то ужасным._

Он напряг мозги, вспоминая, о чем темном, рискованном мог написать отец. Что-то о сделках с демонами… По крайней мере, отец упоминал о таком в записях о массовых самоубийствах.

Он перевернул страницу и нашел то, что искал – почти в самом конце дневника. Если Сэм читает все по порядку, то, может, еще не зашел слишком далеко.

Он осторожно взглянул на брата и, не раздумывая, вырвал страницы о сделках. Он сунул их на тумбочку у кровати в ворох журналов, которые выпросил у Сэма, когда хотел немного отвлечь его.  
 _  
Услуга за услугу,_ удовлетворенно подумал Дин, зная, что в его хитрой голове больше нет глупых идей.

_Но что все-таки вырвал Сэм?_

***

Нет, он не спросит прямо сейчас.

Дин позволил всему идти своим чередом и просто ждал. Даже со своей врожденной нетерпеливостью он был тренированным охотником, одним из лучших. Он знал, когда затаиться, а когда выскочить из засады.

Шли дни. Одна ложь сменяла другую с неуловимой быстротой. Казалось, что время тянется, но вдруг его стало не хватать, когда остались считанные недели до, а ничтожная жизнь продолжала утекать как вода сквозь пальцы.

За эти дни между братьями что-то заметно изменилось. Сэм изгрыз ногти так, что дальше некуда. У него был взвинченный вид, он постоянно отводил глаза, словно хотел довести Дина. И это ему удалось.

Наверное, Сэм наконец понял, что Дин тоже выдрал пару страниц из дневника, и теперь бросал вызов Динову молчанию. Они не знали, что скрывают друг от друга, притворяясь, что оба ни при чем. Так и началась игра в гляделки. Оба продолжали делать вид, что ничего не знают. Как подожженный с обоих концов динамит. Не нужно быть ясновидящим, чтобы узнать, что же произойдет дальше.

_Бум!_

Они как обычно разговаривали (конечно, обо всем, кроме того, что действительно хотели узнать), смотрели телевизор, читали дневник отца.

Однажды они прочитали об одном из любимых дел Джона. Там говорилось о колдуне, который в самом деле творил какую-то магию. Простые вещи – обман зрения, причудливые искорки фейерверков и все такое. Ненужная сопливо-розовая ерунда. Старик не был злом, не пытался никому навредить. Просто делал это ради забавы, без заднего умысла.

\- Почему ты сказал, что это его любимое?

\- Да он охренел с него, - Дин пожал плечами. – Никогда не видел, чтобы отец так смеялся. Он встретился с этим парнем и просто ржал, обзывая его идиотом.

\- Это почему же? – спросил Сэм.

\- Сила есть сила, Сэмми, - объяснил Дин, - но все, чего он хотел – показывать фокусы на улице. Мы провели добрых две недели, стараясь понять, что ему с того, ну, ты понимаешь, нечисть всегда занимаются этим с какой-то целью, так? Но ничего, чувак. Все в городке знали его, а некоторые, готов поспорить, даже считали, что он и правда что-то умеет. Но никто не выдал его. К тому же, уровень преступности и исчезновений там был ниже среднего. Детям старик нравился, родители доверяли ему. Мы подумали, что все просто с ума посходили.

\- А потом вы с отцом просто уехали? – спросил Сэм.

\- Ага, - ответил Дин и добавил, хотя вовсе так не думал. - И никого не прикончили. Ну что за досада!

\- Думаю, никогда заранее не знаешь, что и где пригодится, - возразил Сэм, - Порой даже маленькие чудеса - это то, что нужно. Понимаешь, это не зло. Просто дай им шанс. Если они нужны тебе, просто взгляни на них и дай им чертов шанс… 

\- Ты правда об этом хочешь поговорить? – Дин, приподняв брови, скрестил руки на груди.

Сэм долго смотрел на него, молчал и покусывал щеки изнутри, взвешивая варианты. Он отвел взгляд и глубоко вздохнул.

\- А у тебя какое любимое дело? – спросил он с преувеличенной легкостью в голосе.

Дин гневно прищурился, но снова прикусил язык, решив подождать. На этот вопрос он знал, как ответить. Так легко было вспомнить те времена.

\- Помнишь то, в Бостоне? – он натянул улыбку, едва заговорив. – В юридической конторе?

Это было совсем недавно, одна из первых охот после того, как Дин увез Сэма из Стэнфорда на поиски отца.

\- Скука, - прокомментировал Сэм, удивленный, что придурочный братец выделил эту непримечательную легкотню. – Почему?

\- Секретарши были ох как горячи, - прошептал Дин и задумчиво потер подбородок. – Мы были одеты как уборщики, а все эти женщины в костюмах и на шпильках и правда западают на крепких рабочих парней. А то, что можно придумать с ксероксом…

\- Так оно из-за девчонок твое любимое? – глаза Сэма игриво заблестели. Дин улыбнулся еще шире – в первый раз за эти дни их беседа стала по-настоящему беззаботной.

\- Не совсем, - признал Дин. – Мы долго не могли понять, кто наш призрак. Даже чуть не спалили другого парня, когда мой гениальный младший брат…

\- Заткнись, Дин! – рассмеялся Сэм. – Все, я понял. Это твое любимое, потому что я облажался.

\- Чувак, который вообще ни при чем, - настаивал Дин. – Ты слышишь или как? Мы чуть не посолили и сожгли тело бедняжки юриста, потому что все были уверены, что призрак - тот супер умный адвокат, что умер пару месяцев назад, так? Они были уверены, потому что странные пометки и исправления так и продолжали появляться на этих, как их… штуках…

\- Резюме, - предположил Сэм. – Апелляции? Докладные?

\- Какая разница, чувак, - продолжил Дин, - В любом случае, я подозревал, что это ты, но ты так и не признался, пока мы не откопали бедняжку-мертвеца. Оказалось, мой глупый братец-уборщик играет в эльфов и башмачника во время охоты, а призрак – кто-то другой, а дальше не помню, уже забыл.

\- И почему же это твое любимое? – Сэм нахмурил брови.

\- Не знаю, приятель, – Дин пожал плечами, отвел глаза. – Если бы мы занимались чем-то другим… Я думал об этом, Сэм. Чего стоит нам эта работа. Мы столько потеряли. Стольким пожертвовали.

Дин почесал затылок. Он чувствовал, что должен поговорить об этом, но мешало смущение.

\- Особенно ты. Уверен, при нормальной жизни я бы попусту коптил небо, но ты… Я видел тогда, как ты управляешься со всеми этими листочками – любой гарвардский сопляк позавидовал бы. Блестяще, брат. Я будто снова побывал на твоем выпускном. Должно быть, ты чертовски злился, когда я опять вытащил тебя из этого. Мне жаль, Сэм. Мне правда жаль. Но я знаю, что после всего этого дерьма ты еще можешь устроиться в жизни, поэтому… не меняйся и иди обратно в колледж, ладно?

Взгляд Сэма вновь помрачнел. Печаль из-за возможной потери брата смешалась со злостью на него за то, что вырвал страницу, которая, возможно, могла бы помочь спасти его жизнь, и ко всему добавились воспоминания о прошлом.

\- Обещаешь? – настаивал Дин.

Сэм только улыбнулся ему краем губ и больше ничего не сказал.

***

Дин проснулся с резким выдохом и еще секунду чувствовал, словно еще опутан каким-то дурным сном, но темная тень у стены казалась такой настоящей, что он был уверен: в палате кто-то есть.

Он попытался успокоиться. Сердечный монитор где-то над головой надоедливо отражал его старания. Это напомнило ему, как Сэм в детстве повторял за ним все, что он говорил.

 _Раздражает_ , попытался он убедить сам себя.

\- Кто здесь? – прохрипел он, стягивая с лица кислородную маску, приподнялся на дрожащих локтях, пытаясь вглядеться во тьму. Часы для посетителей давно прошли, а когда тот старик отдал концы, он остался в палате один.

Тень пошевелилась, и в это мгновение Дин понял, кто там скрывается.

\- Папа, - сказал он, чувствуя, что выглядит совершенно беззащитным и не пытается это скрыть, преграды пали, и глаза наполнились слезами, а губы растянулись в ненормальной сумасшедшей улыбке. Вдруг захотелось сесть. Черт побери, глупое тело перестало слушаться его.

\- Дин, не надо, - до боли знакомый низкий голос казался удивительно мягким, несмотря на командные нотки, которым он никогда не умел сопротивляться, а сейчас, из-за смертельной усталости, и подавно.

Джон Винчестер ступил из тьмы в тусклый свет от окна и облокотился о кровать около руки Дина, совсем как Сэм. Руки его так же неуклюже свисали по бокам, напоминая младшего брата.

 _Давай-ка я избавлю тебя от мучений_ , решил Дин и протянул руку для приветствия. Джон с облегчением тепло пожал ее, и Дин, вцепившись сильнее, прохрипел:

\- Поднимешь меня повыше, пап? Так легче дышать.

\- Сейчас, - Джон одной рукой подтянул сына на койке, другой придерживая его под спиной, будто в объятии. Он взбил подушки прежде, чем Дин тяжело опустился на них.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Дин с легкой хрипотой. Он ненавидел это проклятое тело. Дурацкое предательское тело. Он так устал, пытаясь встать, что сразу после этого захотел лечь обратно. Кто бы объяснил, почему.

\- Тебе бы лучше подышать, - Джон кивнул в сторону кислородной маски.

\- Ага, - с горечью согласился Дин, Боже, он так ненавидел выглядеть слабым перед отцом. Джон смотрел на него с тем же беспокойством, что и Сэм. Будто не знает, как притвориться, что все будет хорошо.

\- Сэм звонил, - Джон настойчиво кивнул в сторону маски. Дин услышал в его тоне военные нотки и водрузил маску обратно на лицо, чтобы сделать вдох, но потом снова снял.

\- Не сомневался, - пожал плечами Дин. – Он знает, что ты здесь?

Джон многозначительно посмотрел на сына.

\- Лучше скажи ему, - вздохнул Дин. Он совсем не выглядел удивленным. – Он разозлится, если будет думать, что ты не приехал из-за… - он осторожно взмахнул рукой, - всего этого.

Джон неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Хах, - без сил спорить, Дин опять пренебрежительно махнул рукой, зная, что вернется к этому позже. Превратит это в последнее желание или типа того, но своего добьется.

\- Как ты, приятель? – спросил Джон.

Дин пожал плечами.

\- Бывало и лучше, да?

\- Ага, - Джон поморщился и глянул в залитое лунным светом окно.

 _Как я их ненавижу_ , раздосадованно подумал Дин, за тенью сомнения зная, что отец и брат порой так похожи, что он мог бы сейчас разыграть тот же разговор, что вел с Сэмом в то утро, когда узнал, что умирает.

\- Что тут сказать, пап, - у него пересохло во рту. – Это опасная работа. Я вытянул короткую соломинку.

\- Знаю я эти слова, Дин, - прорычал Джон, посмотрев на сына. Взгляд его помрачнел, тени под глазами стали темнее, появились слезы. Он с раздражением стер их. – Сверну шею твоему братцу, – Джон неискренне рассмеялся. – В последнем сообщении он говорил, что тебя уже нет.

Дин хохотнул.

\- Старый добрый Сэм, умен, как и всегда. Придумал, как привести тебя сюда, верно?

\- Зол на меня как собака, - сказал Джон. – Но это ж не новость, верно?

\- Где ты был все это время? – Дин поерзал в кровати, пытаясь говорить так, чтобы в голосе не было слышно боли.

\- Чертовски близко подобрался к желтоглазому, - ответил Джон, - как никогда раньше.

\- Ты бросил меня, - не удержался Дин, хотя голос и не выдал его.

Джон сжал зубы.

\- Все зашло чертовски далеко, Дин. Обратного пути не было. Словно он знал, что я приближаюсь. Я не могу быть спокоен, зная, что этот демон угрожает моей семье. Я не мог взять тебя.

\- От опасности защищал, да? – высказался Дин, прежде, чем оборвал свой гнев язвительной усмешкой, со всей иронией было видно, чем обернулась для него эта защита. – Круто.

\- Ты сам хотел знать, - сдержанно ответил Джон. – Там я и был, когда Сэм позвонил в первый раз. С тех пор я искал достойный способ… хоть какой-то способ… - Джон замолчал, чтобы унять эмоции в голосе. – Я примчался сюда, боясь, что опоздал.

\- Ты все равно опоздал, - тихо сказал Дин после нескольких секунд молчаливого разглядывания боли на лице Джона. – Никто ничего не сможет сделать, да? Мне так кажется. Но Сэмми опять мается этой спасительной чушью. 

\- Ты о чем?

\- Думает, что может спасти меня, - ответил Дин, - читает твой дневник. Он нашел что-то, вырвал страницы. Думаю, не хочет, чтобы я знал. Наверное, в этом замешано что-то нечистое. Что это может быть? – Дин долго и настойчиво смотрел на отца. Почти разрешая ему соврать.

Джон поморщился.

\- Возможно. 

\- Если это есть в твоем дневнике, может, ты и сам думал об этом, - предположил Дин. – Поэтому… просто для ясности: я не хочу жить с тем дерьмом, которое вы натворите. Я на полном серьезе застрелюсь или сделаю что похуже. У вас ни волосинки не останется похоронить… - он закашлялся, нацепил кислородную маску и, сделав вдох, продолжил. - Теперь ты знаешь, что я все знаю, поэтому даже не думайте. Никакой чертовщины, - настаивал Дин. – Пообещай, пап. Ты знаешь, что больше ничего не поможет, поэтому я так и буду просить, пока ты не скажешь да.

\- Черт тебя побери, Дин…

\- Обещай мне, - Дин затаил дыхание. – Обещай. Не теми дебильными условностями, какими обычно дурачишь меня и Сэма. По-настоящему. Как то, что говорил маме.

\- Дин…

\- Пожалуйста, пап, - взмолился Дин, - я делал все, о чем ты меня просил. Все. Я все отдал. Я никогда ни о чем тебя не просил…

\- Обещаю, - прорычал Джон. Едва слышные мольбы безнадежно больного сына обезоруживали, он просто не мог отказать.

\- Ладно, - после долгого молчания сказал Дин. Он сверлил отца взглядом, пытаясь уличить во лжи - знал, что в самом деле тот мог и обмануть, но ничего не сумел поделать с этим. Вдохнув через кислородную маску, он продолжил. - Теперь я волнуюсь только о Сэме. В дневнике была запись о сделках с демоном. Я вырвал эти страницы, чтоб у него не возникло дурацких идей. Но у него какие-то другие листы, и он явно не хочет, чтобы я их видел. Как думаешь, что это может быть?

Джон сдвинул брови, словно выдумывал ложь.

\- Пап, - Дин почти просил. – Что там могло быть?

\- Исцеление верой, - Джон резко отошел и прислонился к стене, там, где Дин и хотел сейчас его видеть.

Дин удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Небраска.

Он вспомнил. Вдвоем они хотели разобраться с целителем, но Джон Винчестер внезапно исчез. И Дин не мог взяться за какую бы то ни было работу, пока не найдет отца. Все попытки докопаться до истины с этим преподобным остановились, внимание Дина целиком и полностью переключилось на кое-что более важное. Безопасность семьи. Он тогда так растерялся, что забыл о целителе вплоть до этого мгновения.

\- Почему Сэм не хочет, чтобы я знал о каком-то палаточном шарлатане? – спросил Дин.

Джон будто потерялся в воспоминаниях, взгляд его совсем потух. Дину было отлично знакомо это выражение лица, он видел отца таким раненым солдатом, погруженным в себя и свои мрачные мысли.

\- Все нормально, пап.

\- Да, - Джон усмехнулся, в глазах его читалось одиночество. – Да… тот парень из Небраски прикрыл лавочку.

\- Ты был там? – спросил Дин.

\- Первым же делом после того, как узнал… - он, неосознанно повторяя сына, обвел рукой пространство, - об этом.

\- Он был шарлатаном? – спросил Дин.

\- Это уже не важно, - Джон пожал плечами и отвел глаза. Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь унять боль. – Господи, Дин…

_Не знаю…_

Но тревога тут же слилась с гневом в узнаваемом стиле Джона Винчестера.

\- Вода и ток, Дин. Черт побери.

Дин ощетинился, но промолчал. _Да, это была глупая ошибка, да, папа, мы в курсе._ _Я уже за это расплачиваюсь, разве нет?_ Господи, все эти чертовы приборы с потрохами выдавали эмоции, а ведь спрятать их стоило ему огромных усилий.

Джон услышал участившийся писк кардиомонитора, одернул себя, запустив руку в волосы. Наблюдая, как отец давит в себе досаду, Дин думал, жаль, что у их семьи не бывает хоть какой-то передышки.

\- Прости, - торопливо выдохнул Джон. – Ты чертовски хороший охотник, сын. Я и сам не знаю, как поступил бы на твоем месте. И никто не знает.

Дин стиснул зубы и коротко кивнул. А что ему было говорить? К тому же он так устал… _Господи, это тело… невозможно, невыносимо чокнутое. Не поддается. Твою ж налево..._

\- Значит, Сэм планирует через пару дней отвезти меня в Небраску, - заключил он, - Помню, ты сказал, этот парень шарлатан, но стоит ли говорить об этом Сэму? Он будет рвать и метать если я не дам ему и шанса. Но еще больше он возненавидит себя, если я умру по дороге или попадусь случайно подвернувшемуся чудовищу. Тупица такой, будет ведь себя винить…

\- Я не говорил, что целитель был шарлатаном, - поправил Джон.

\- Не был? – Дин нахмурился.

_И не взял меня туда? Что за…_

\- Папа… - неуверенно начал Дин. Иногда он и сам не знал, как вести себя с отцом.

\- Прости, Дин, - голос опять начал подводить Джона. – Господь мне судья, ни разу я не хотел так сильно провалить дело, как в этот раз. Чтобы меня остановил кто-то лучше и сильнее, чтобы я мог сказать, что пробовал все возможное, и ничего не вышло.

\- Ты о чем, пап?

\- Они меняли одну жизнь на другую, - объяснил Джон. – Играли в бога. Подчинили жнеца. За каждого исцеленного умирал кто-то другой, «аморальный». Я как раз приехал туда, когда узнал, что с тобой случилось. Хотел убедиться, что все по-настоящему, прежде чем рисковать и забирать тебя из больницы. Мне пришлось остановить их, сынок. Когда я понял, что происходит, я должен был остановить их. Это просто неправильно. Но, клянусь богом, я жалею, что у меня получилось. Знал, что вы с Сэмом, в конце концов, окажетесь у ЛеГранжа. Господи, как бы я хотел не справиться с ними, чтобы ты мог поехать туда. Он был бы твоим единственным шансом. Но мне пришлось…

Дин долго смотрел на отца, пытаясь понять его настоящие мысли.

_Ты знал, что он может меня спасти. И остановил его. Потому что так не должно быть. Потому что это наша работа. Нахрен сына, так?_

_Твое счастье за жизни всех этих людей? Ни в какое сравнение, верно?_

Дина терзала очевидная глупость его положения. Он вовсе не мечтал умереть. Его это ужасно злило, как и то, что родной отец этому поспособствовал, спасая жизни других.

 _Сэмми заплатил бы за меня такую цену, могу поспорить,_ мрачно подумал он, переполненный гневом. _Я бы за него тоже. Но не ты, папа? Только из-за того, что это неправильно, да?_

_Но почему? Почему наша работа – спасать этих людей? Почему мы должны быть какими-то там героями? А как же мы, а? Почему мы должны жертвовать всем, папа?_

Но ответов нет и никогда не было. Вполне в духе Винчестеров. Вопрос звучал так же глупо, будто спрашивали, как дышать. Или почему Дин любит девчонок, машины и шоколадные батончики. Ответов нет. Просто все было так и не иначе.

\- Ты правильно поступил, пап, - сказал он тихо, но твердо, желая, чтобы Джон посмотрел на него. Нужно было, чтобы отец знал, Дин не винит его в своей смерти и не держит на него зла.

\- Мне так не кажется, - сказал Джон после долгих раздумий.

\- И не должно, - Дин вдруг понял, насколько серьезны терзания Джона. Дело было в том, что у такого великого человека, как он, были великие цели, и стоили они великих цен. Дин спокойно представлял себе Джона одним из тех мифических персонажей - в одиночестве стоящего победителем на опустошенном поле боя. Перемазанный грязью и кровью, последний выживший, кто потерял все, но выиграл бой.

 _Совсем как Сэм_ , подумал Дин, вспоминая, что Сэм, бывало, выглядел таким же триумфатором. Не важно, из за чего – алгебры или футбола, или какого-то монстра. Сэм отдавал всего себя. Уходя в Стэнфорд, он выглядел так же, в памяти Дина навсегда остался его вид. Спина удаляющегося брата, идущего на автобус, который отвезет его в Калифорнию. Поношенная куртка, затертый рюкзак, старые ботинки и квадратные плечи. Торжествующий, но одинокий.

 _Я не такой_ , понял Дин, уверенный в том, что для него это нормально. Его желания были проще. Он хотел, чтобы у него была мать, отец, брат и обычный дом, как у всех. Однажды он сказал, что скорее помер бы, чем стал жить за белым заборчиком. Конечно, он лгал, потому что в перевернутом с ног на голову мире Винчестеров было удивительно хотеть что-то нормальное и казалось почти невозможным этого добиться.

\- Прости, сынок, - сказал Джон.

\- Не стоит, - успокоил его Дин. – Я понимаю. Правда.

\- Ты как всегда, Дин, - сказал Джон, с тоской качая головой. Мгновение поколебавшись, он сел около руки сына.

\- С тобой хорошо обращаются?

\- Медсестрички тут так себе, - ответил Дин с легкой улыбкой. – Но одна явно способна на всякие пошлости. Говорила, что на учебу зарабатывала сексом по телефону.

Джон посмеялся.

\- Мать тебе рот с мылом помоет за такие разговорчики.

\- Неа, я ей понравлюсь, - уверенно сказал Дин. – Точно знаю.

Искорки, вспыхнувшие было в глазах Джона, погасли, когда он осознал слова Дина. Его сын скоро умрет и встретит маму, покажет ей, каким мужчиной стал.

\- Сэмми ей больше понравится, - поддразнил Джон, прерывая мысли, пока они еще не увели его слишком далеко. – Он хотя бы выглядит честным.

\- Она всегда предпочитала чертополох, а не фиалки, - хохотнул Дин и закашлялся. – Я ей больше понравлюсь.

Джон нахмурился.

\- Выглядишь усталым, спортсмен.

Так оно и было. С самого начала разговора он чувствовал себя утомленным, как и остальные дни, но будь он проклят, если уснет, пока отец рядом.

\- Когда я последний раз закрыл глаза при тебе, - сказал Дин, - ты ушел.

\- Так же будет и сейчас, малыш.

\- Знаю, - сказал Дин. – Потому и не могу. Останься, папа. Пожалуйста. Сэм тоже захочет тебя увидеть.

\- Не могу, Дин, - мягко сказал Джон. - Не хочу впутывать вас в еще большую опасность. Мне тут вообще не следовало находиться, но я должен был тебя увидеть.

Дин, пользуясь своим болезненным состоянием, умоляюще уставился на отца. Он понимал, как нелегко сейчас Джону. Хотел бы он не понимать, но не мог.

 _Вот же мне повезло_ , с горечью подумал он.

\- Не будь все время один, папа, - устало прошептал Дин. – Знаю, от меня пользы никакой, но Сэм… Он справляется. Дай ему шанс. Пусть поможет тебе, а? И ты ему нужен.

_Ты мне нужен._

_Мы сильнее, когда все вместе…_

\- Побуду с тобой, пока не уснешь, - тихо сказал ему Джон.

\- Не буду спать, пока не умру, - пошутил Дин, веки уже отяжелели. – Точно.

Глаза начали закрываться, но вдруг пришедшая в голову мысль заставила побороть сон.

\- Оставь что-нибудь для меня.

\- Что? – недоуменно спросил Джон.

\- Когда я проснусь завтра, - пояснил Дин, - мне нужно будет знать, что мне не приснилось. Пожалуйста, пап. Оставь что-нибудь для меня. Что-то узнаваемое.

После коротких раздумий, когда казалось, что Дин уже заснул, Джон потянулся к жетонам на шее.

\- Не это, папа… - выдохнул Дин, даже при том, что положил глаз на эти штуки еще в восемь лет. - Ты слишком их любишь.

Джон снял с цепочки один из двух жетонов и вложил в ладонь Дина.

\- Они оба должны быть вместе, сынок. Но теперь один у меня, а второй у тебя.

\- Я верну, - пообещал Дин, сжимая пальцы вокруг новой ценности, закрыл глаза и проворчал сквозь смешок. - Но лучше б ты оставил мне с цепью. Чтоб девчонки вытащили на память.

\- Ты идиот.

Дин ухмыльнулся и снова открыл глаза, на этот раз он казался серьезнее и печальнее.

\- А знаешь, кто больший идиот?

\- Кто?

\- Сэмми, - вздохнул Дин, - Что мне с ним делать?

\- Я о том же себя спрашиваю с тех пор, как вы оба родились, - сказал Джон с едва различимой улыбкой. - Знаешь, он выглядел самым неверящим из всех малышей, которых я когда-либо видел.

Дин хохотнул.

\- Похоже на него…

\- Присмотри за ним, пап, - сказал он после нескольких мгновений тихой грусти, голос понизился до шепота, он начал проваливаться в сон. – Обещай мне. Пообещай мне, что не дашь ему никогда в жизни сделать то, о чем я пожалел бы. Позаботься о Сэме.

Джону показалось, что дать такое слово гораздо легче.

\- Обещаю, - сказал он без лишних раздумий, безо всяких сомнений, честно, с любовью и всей своей прямотой.

***

Следующим утром Сэм не пришел. Дин догадывался, что брат готовится к Небраске, а вечером к концу часов для посетителей был уже абсолютно уверен в этом, когда, едва открыв глаза и сделав вдох, почувствовал очередную тень в углу палаты.

\- Люди, из-за вас, - простонал Дин, - у меня так инфаркт случится.

Не удостоив вниманием жалобы Дина, Сэм подошел к кровати, в лице его читалась уверенность, спокойствие и решимость. О да, на Дина это наводило ужас.

\- Дин, - начал он, - я позвонил одному из контактов отца. В Небраске есть специалист, которые поможет тебе.

 _Специалист, да?_ Дин бы посмеялся. _Классно сказанул, лживый ублюдок. Вообще зашибись._

\- Да? – спросил Дин, спустив кислородную маску на подбородок. – Вот как их сейчас называют?

Брови Сэма поползли вверх.

\- Чего?

\- Целителей, Сэмми, - Дин вдохнул через маску и снова опустил ее, - я знаю, что было на пропавших страницах, и, нет. Мы не едем.

\- Почему нет? – спросил Сэм. – Я проверил его, Дин. Все по-настоящему.

Дин бросил на него долгий оценивающий взгляд. Сердце забилось быстрее, и он нахмурился, когда Сэм беспокойно уставился в монитор. Руки чертовски замерзли, он долгое время боялся что-то сказать, не доверяя голосу. Он вдруг осознал, что брат готов на убийство за его жизнь. Это понимание наполнило его леденящим страхом.

\- Сэм… - неуверенно начал он.

Что он должен был сказать? Господи, он ужасно боялся. Его пугало отчаяние брата, охватывал страх за его душу. Он знал, будь все наоборот, он бы не раздумывая умер за Сэма или убил бы. Но не этого он хотел для брата, нет. Он никогда бы не пожелал, чтобы Сэм соперничал с ним в бездумных решениях.

_Ты не замараешь свою душу, только не под моим присмотром и, тем более, не из-за меня, Сэмми…_

По правде говоря, сказать Сэму, что Небраска не сработает, кто бы там ни колдовал, было бы легче легкого. Но Дин хотел знать, что Сэмми поддержит его выбор, поймет, что это неправильно, что пора подвести черту. Дин должен был знать – он оставляет такого Сэма, который сделает верный выбор, пойдет к той же цели, к которой шел отец.

_Не будь как я, Сэмми…_

\- Они лечат, а взамен убивают других, - сказал Дин спокойным серьезным голосом. – Никто не умрет за меня.

\- Попросим их выбрать того, кто заслужил смерти, - быстро и отчаянно проговорил Сэм, будто уже думал об этом и убеждал сам себя. – Какого-нибудь преступника, или вроде того.

\- Ты не хочешь этого, - сказал Дин. – Знаю, это кажется несправедливым. Если б я только мог объяснить… Но Рой – не выход, прости. Произошедшее с нами – ужасно. Но что ты собираешься сделать? Позволишь кому-то умереть вместо меня? Ты не можешь играть в бога.

Сэм сжал зубы, раздраженно закачал ногой. Попытки сыграть в адвоката терпели провал. Защищать что-то подло-неправильное было сложно.

\- Есть целая куча таких, кто больше, чем ты заслуживает смерти, - со злобой сказал Сэм. – Кого-то все равно убьют. Так почему бы не тебе стать спасенным? Плевать мне, кто умрет, пусть выберут хоть меня, но…

\- Такому уж точно не бывать, - прорычал Дин. – Лучше я сдохну самым омерзительным способом. Если ты провернешь подобную хрень, богом клянусь, если он слышит, я верну тебя обратно и все будет в десять раз хуже. Даже не думай. Будь что будет. Тебе придется меня отпустить, брат. И никаких больше глупых идей.

\- Ты мой брат, Дин, и что бы ты ни делал, я попытаюсь спасти тебя, - отрезал Сэм.

Дин сделал рваный вдох, холодная решимость в глазах брата пугала его.

\- Послушай, Сэмми. Я не слепой. Я вижу, каково тебе из-за всего этого, из-за того, что я уйду, и все такое. Но ты переживешь.

\- Думаешь?

\- Да, - уверенно ответил Дин. - Ты переживешь это. Ты должен знать, что мне жаль. Прости, что заставляю тебя пройти через все это. Но с тобой все будет хорошо.

\- Знаешь, Дин? - резко начал Сэм. - Иди ты к чертям собачьим.

\- Что?

\- Мне не нужны твои извинения, - сказал Сэм. - Да и вообще-то, я к твоему сведению большой мальчик и могу позаботиться о себе.

\- А, ну да, прости, - усмехнулся Дин.

\- Вот и прекрати беспокоиться обо мне. Пожалуйста, - сказал Сэм. - Я не хочу, чтоб ты волновался из-за меня, Дин. Я хочу, чтоб ты подумал о себе. Дин, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Давай сделаем это? 

\- Прислушайся к тому, что ты говоришь, братец, - тихий голос Дина казался полным боли. - По мне, так тебя все меньше и меньше волнуют другие. А когда-то тебя это грызло изнутри.

\- И что мне с того?

\- Ничего, - сдался Дин. - Просто ты должен, ладно? Мы должны были ездить в этой долбаной машине и спорить об этом. Поэтому продолжай нести всякое о неприкосновенности жизни и тому подобное.

\- Подожди, - неверяще прервал его Сэм. - Так ты злишься из-за того, что я стал соглашаться с тобой?

\- Нет, - ответил Дин. - Я не злюсь. Я... волнуюсь, Сэм. Меня тревожит, что ты сам на себя не похож.

\- Да, ты прав. Не похож, - с вызовом признал Сэм. - У меня нет выбора.

\- И как это понимать?

\- Послушай, Дин, ты уходишь, так? - начал объяснять Сэм. - А я останусь в этом полном дерьма мире. Один. Так что, если я собираюсь продолжать, то должен измениться.

\- Как измениться?

\- Стать тобой, - холод пробрал Дина до костей. - Я должен стать таким, как ты.

_Никто тебя никогда не называл отстающим, Сэмми..._

\- Умерь амбиции, - по-доброму поддразнил его Дин и попытался выдавить улыбку, потому что не находилось слов. На этот раз Сэм не спустил это на тормозах.

\- Ты сделал бы то же самое для меня, Дин, и ты знаешь это. Ты бы никогда не сдался, - сказал Сэм. – Сам знаешь.

\- Не льсти себе…

\- Обманщик, - прервал его Сэм. – Замолчи, потому что я вижу тебя насквозь.

\- И откуда ты все знаешь? – огрызнулся Дин.

\- Потому что знаю тебя, - открыто, безо всякой фальши сказал Сэм, и Дин вдруг почувствовал его печаль как свою.

\- Да неужели? – в горле пересохло, но он пытался сохранить лицо, отделаться колкостями.

\- Потому что ходил за тобой по пятам всю свою жизнь, - серьёзно продолжил Сэм, используя тон как уловку. – Я равнялся на тебя с четырех лет, Дин. Изучал тебя, старался быть похожим на своего старшего брата. Так что да, я знаю тебя. Лучше, чем кто-либо на целом свете. И не могу винить тебя. Просто… Знаю, что ты сделал бы так ради меня, Дин. Ты и сам знаешь. Поэтому позволь и мне. Просто… разреши.

\- Ты знаешь, что это неправильно, Сэм, - утомленно проговорил Дин. – Знаешь же.

\- Плевать мне…

\- Тогда попробуем по-другому. Допустим, мы пошли твоим путем. А теперь представь, что это ты на моем месте. Разве не пытался бы ты остановить меня всеми силами?

\- Дин, - Сэм присел на кровать брата, взял его руку. В горле встал ком.

 _Срываешь все тормоза, да?_ – подумал Дин. – _Прости, мелкий, но нет. Это единственное, в чем я рад отказать тебе._

\- Дин…

\- Ты знаешь, что попытался бы, - сказал Дин.

Сэм сморгнул слезы, уже готовый сменить тактику.

\- Тогда что насчет… другого? Того, что ты вырвал?

\- Это, - Дин поморщился, – еще хуже.

\- Дай-ка я посмотрю, - настаивал Сэм, - даже если это какая-то чертовщина, она станет хотя бы отправной точкой, клянусь, Дин, только дай взглянуть.

Дин долго смотрел на брата.

Он знал, что лучше будет отказать. Как только Дин раскроет хотя бы что-то, как только голову Сэма займут эти сделки с демонами, такие манящие и доступные, остановить его будет уже невозможно.

Дин рвано дышал, окидывая палату невидящим взглядом, и просто молил о том, чтобы его прямо сейчас сморил сон.

\- Черт побери, Дин, - прорычал Сэм, похлопывая его по плечу. – Просто скажи, где они.

\- Спать хочу, - выдавил Дин, и, закрывая глаза, понял, что почти не соврал. – Давай об этом… завтра поговорим, Сэмми.

\- Спокойной, блядь, ночи, братец, - рассердился Сэм.

Дин тоже был не в лучшем расположении духа, будучи беспомощным, как дитя.

Он открыл сначала один глаз, потом другой. Гнев придавал сил.

\- А ну-ка повтори.

Сэм стиснул зубы с явным желанием сделать то, о чем просит Дин. И взглянуть бы на сердечные мониторы, но слишком страшно.

\- Посмотри на меня, - надавил Дин. – Черт с ним с этим дерьмом. Разозлись на меня, Сэм, закричи. Сделай что угодно. Я не инвалид. И даже уверен, что пока еще не сдох.

\- Скажи мне, где та гребаная страница.

\- Я съел ее, - огрызнулся Дин. – На вскрытии увидишь.

Сэм знал, что его ожидает в конце. Но несмотря на это, лицо его передернуло на чертовом слове. Но гнев взял свое, и Сэм твердой походкой отправился к тумбочке. Наплевав на всякое уважение к тому, что в маленьких ящичках лежали последние вещи брата, он выдернул верхний и начал рыться в содержимом. Журналы об автомобилях, эротика… Дин, пытаясь сохранить сердитый вид, недоверчиво взглянул на разъяренного Сэма, когда тот нашел справочник мыльных сериалов. За журналами последовали пакетики с солью (по привычке взятые Дином с подносов в забегаловках), крестик и четки, мятные леденцы, упаковка жвачки, бумажник…

Сэм как обезумевший расстегнул бумажник. Он никогда раньше так не копался в вещах Дина. Злобно, пренебрежительно, наплевательски и отчаянно. Дин начинал злиться на такое вторжение, но прикусил язык и позволил Сэму выместить гнев и беспомощность.

Фальшивые кредитки, страховки и удостоверения, чуть-чуть настоящих денег. Свежие рецепты, и старые, трехлетней давности, неизвестно откуда. И тут Сэм еле слышно вздохнул. В его руках были фото. На одном – все четверо Винчестеров в былые счастливые времена. На другом - двое юных братьев. Еще на одном – трое охотников у Импалы. Эту сделали для Дина, который хотел видеть свою машину на их общей фотографии.

\- Черт побери, Дин, - голос Сэма задрожал.

 _Боже мой, ты совсем еще зеленый,_ подумал Дин. _Прости, Сэмми. Прости. Я полный идиот…_

\- Мы… - начал Сэм после глубокого вдоха, стараясь удержать себя в руках. – Мы должны были почаще.

\- Что? – непонимающе спросил Дин.

\- Мотались по всей стране, - объяснил Сэм, - должны были побольше наснимать. А последними чуть не стали фотки для полицейских отчетов.

\- Ага, - Дин устало улыбнулся.

Сэм долго смотрел на него, а потом присел на край кровати.

\- Ты не можешь оставить меня, Дин. Скажи мне. Что мне делать?..

_Я умру._

_Ты не сможешь этому помешать…_

\- Я скажу тебе, где листок, - опасливо сказал Дин. – Но сначала пообещай мне кое-что.

\- Я не ввяжусь в такое, я понял, - тут же ответил Сэм. Голос его звучал твердо и уверенно. – Обещаю. Просто он даст мне сил для…

\- Никакой чертовщины, - еще раз предупредил Дин. – Ничего такого, что мне не понравится.

Сэм нахмурил брови. Могло быть и сложнее.

\- Ладно…

\- Вранье, - резко прорычал Дин.

Сэм не отпирался.

\- Как я могу даже не попытаться, Дин? Если есть хоть один способ…

\- Сэм, - Дин вздохнул, потирая переносицу. - Ну что мне с тобой делать, а? Тогда я тебе отвечу большое и окончательное от-ва-ли. Ничего я тебе не дам.

В глазах Сэма вспыхнула искорка, прежде, чем он снова бросил на брата твердый взгляд. Как в комиксах с обведенными в облачка мыслями. Дин знал, Сэму легко добиться своего.

\- Дин, - позвал Сэм, - А если однажды мне нужно будет об этом знать? На будущее? Это же твоя работа, да? Как старшего бра…

\- Заткнись!

\- Папа записал это потому, что счел важным, - настаивал Сэм. – Вдруг когда-нибудь это спасет мне шкуру. Я не смогу всю жизнь прожить в неведении…

Дин выглядел рассерженным. И пораженным. Пусть Сэм откровенно манипулировал им, но в его словах была доля правды. Их отец внес в дневник множество рекомендаций. Оставлять брата в неведении Дин не хотел, но в то же время страшно было готовить его к будущим опасностям.

 _Скажу ему прямо перед тем, как умру…_ \- подумал было Дин. Но он мог умереть в любую минуту, сегодня ночью во сне, завтра, через пять минут за-за того, что так раздосадован…

К тому же, Сэм вернет его и после смерти, если узнает о сделках. Наверное, лучшим решением было отдать ему страницы прямо сейчас и убедить не ввязываться в это.

\- Хитрожопый ты придурок, - пробубнил Дин, на что младший бесстыдно ухмыльнулся.

\- Я хотел как лучше, ты знаешь, - сказал Сэм.

\- Чёрт побери, - Дин устало провел по лицу. Господи, лучше бы он просто вырубился. – Ты там сначала порножурнальчик вытащил, умник. Последнее, куда ты заглянешь в здравом уме, и первое, что посмотришь в одиночестве. Листок там. Положи потом обратно в дневник. И свой тоже. Где он, в кошельке? Придумал бы что пооригинальней, ради всего святого.

Он продолжал возмущаться, когда Сэм открыл журнал прямо на развороте с прошлогодней Мисс Декабрь и, кинув его в сторону, пробежал взглядом записи отца.

\- Ну? –не выдержал Дин после долгого молчания. Сэм читал очень быстро, и было похоже, что теперь он задумался, утонул глубоко в мыслях.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Сэм посмотрел брату в глаза.

\- Давай попробуем? Десять лет – не так плохо. За это время мы найдем, как выпутаться из…

\- Никому не удавалось, - твердо сказал Дин. – Ты не будешь этого делать, Сэм. Договорились?

\- Если каждый может…

\- Нет! – никогда еще Дин не кричал так громко, находясь в этих стенах. Приборы вокруг него запищали чаще. – Ты же убьешь меня, Сэмми, Богом клянусь, - тяжело дыша, он попытался подняться на постели. – Ты не продашь за меня душу, я не пойду на это. Ты убьешь меня, Сэмми…

\- Мать твою, - пытаясь успокоить брата, Сэм сжал его плечо, пока тот задыхался и стряхивал с себя его руки. – Дин…

\- Сэм… - зеленые глаза Дина, наполненные влагой, обезоруживали как ничто другое. – Сэм…

\- Просто дыши, приятель, - сказал Сэм, с облегчением посмотрев на вбежавших медсестер и врача.

Дин сжал руку Сэма словно в тисках.

\- Не могу…- выдохнул он. – Я, блядь, ничего не могу… кроме как… умолять тебя, Сэмми. Ничего… кроме как…умолять тебя…

Сэм сморгнул слезы и притянул брата в крепком объятии.

\- Ладно, ладно, - ответил он. – Будь по-твоему, черт побери.

На этот раз Дин был твердо уверен, что это правда. Измотанный до предела и удовлетворенный на эту минуту, он расслабился в руках брата. За тенью сомнений он знал, что спустя время Сэм может нарушить данное слово. Убедит себя, что Дин вынудил его, или вроде того, оправдается как настоящий адвокат. Дину срочно нужно было придумать другой план – ведь брат говорил ровно так же, как и отец прошлой ночью. Не врал только в нужную минуту. Дин понимал, они и правда хотели сдержать обещания, но позже могли и сорваться. Как там в песне у Стинга…

_Никогда не даю легких обещаний, слишком много уже нарушил…_

Вдруг его озарило. Да, Сэм был очень умен, но бывало всякое…

Дин вспомнил отца, которого просил присматривать за Сэмом.

_\- Обещаю, - ответил он, не раздумывая, без тени сомнений, со всей любовью и прямотой._

_Я знаю, что делать,_ с легкой полуулыбкой решил Дин. _Не хотите вы думать сами о себе, да? Значит, будете друг о друге…_

\- Сэм, - хрипло позвал Дин. Его голос звучал уверенно и спокойно, когда руки медиков забрали его из объятий брата. – Сделаешь кое-что для меня?

\- Что?

\- Позаботься о папе. Ладно? – попросил Дин, когда его опустили на кровать. – Присмотри за ним. Не дай ему потерять голову, когда он узнает. Найди его, Сэм. Не оставляй в одиночестве.

Когда Сэм точь-в-точь повторил выражение лица и слова отца, Дин торжествовал незаметно для окружающих.

\- Обещаю.


	3. Джон

Джон Винчестер не мог уйти далеко, пока его старший сын все еще дышит. Но хотел. Господь судья, не раз в погоне за целью он бросал Дина. Но, видимо, сейчас все было иначе.

Он не помнил, когда последний раз видел Дина раненым или больным настолько серьезно, что у него не получалось этого спрятать. Первый раз, конечно, он никогда не забудет, но последний… После стольких травм сына, в том числе умело скрытых, ему сложно было сказать наверняка.

Поэтому сейчас Джон поверить не мог, что перед ним его сын: потухший взгляд запавших глаз, пепельно-бледная кожа с темными крапинками веснушек, которые тот так ненавидел в детстве. Дин лежал в неестественно расслабленной позе, но он не был похож на пьяного или как если бы просто устал после трудной охоты, а просто… просто потому что он вообще едва был здесь. Словно часть его уже ушла, а оставшаяся половина – на пути к…

 _Кожа да кости_ , подумал Джон, обрывая мрачные мысли, _он так похудел._

_На него не похоже._

Джон понимал, в таких рассуждениях нет его вины: в стараниях сохранить семью Дин сам создал образ несгибаемого человека. Жизнь ломала и била его, но каждый раз он поднимался и бил в ответ.

Иногда Джон бродил по больнице, утром одетый в халат санитара, а вечером – в форму охранника. Так он и увидел с камеры наблюдения, как Сэм ближе к ночи просочился внутрь, чтобы убедить брата показаться целителю из Небраски.

Джон задумчиво наблюдал за Сэмом на безмолвном черно-белом экране. Его сыновья были прекрасными знатоками своего дела, но в минуты отчаяния могли совершить опрометчивые поступки. А сейчас в каждом движении Сэма читалось отчаяние.

Джон проследил его путь по изображениям со всех камер до самой палаты Дина.

От увиденного становилось тревожнее, и только через несколько минут Джон снова опустился на спинку кресла. Он так не хотел, чтобы сыновья попали в еще большую беду.

Его терзали сотни вопросов. Чем Дин объясняет отказ съездить в Небраску? Рассказал ли Сэму о сделках с демонами? Вытянул ли из младшего такое же обещание? Будь возможность, Джон подслушал бы их разговор.

Пятнадцать минут спустя, когда к палате Дина побежали медсестры и врач, сердце Джона пропустило удар. Выждав немного, он хотел было кинуться вслед за ними, но вдруг из дверей вышел Сэм, подавленный и разбитый.

 _Умер?..._ кровь в жилах застыла, словно превращаясь в лед. Руки дрожали будто от холода. Он не мог ни о чем думать, не мог даже вдохнуть. Второй раз он подумал о том, что Дин…

Врачи говорили с Сэмом. Он казался спокойнее и время от времени поглядывал в палату.

 _Живой_ , понял Джон, хотя разум кричал, _а надолго ли?_

Вскоре Сэма вывела из больницы сердобольная медсестра. Его не станут штрафовать за то, что прокрался увидеться с умирающим братом, Джон был в этом уверен. До самого выхода он следил за перемещением сына по коридорам.

Этот трюк с подглядыванием напоминал, как он приезжал иногда вместе с Дином в Стэнфорд проверить блудного сына. _Смотри, но не трогай…_

Они держались поодаль, поэтому только наблюдали за безмолвными движениями, будто смотрели такое же видео с камеры. Дин тогда скрывал тоску и мрачные мысли, выдумывая смешные диалоги, и точь-в-точь копировал мимику брата. Однажды, когда случайный первокурсник спросил у Сэма дорогу, Дин превратил разговор в непринужденную болтовню о позах в постели. Джон отругал его, но такие развлечения помогли им пройти через те нелегкие дни, помогли Джону отпустить младшего сына. А Дин своей привычки не потерял до сих пор.

_«Я верну их, папа, - Дин сжал пальцы вокруг новой ценности и уснул, пробормотав напоследок: - Но лучше бы ты оставил тот, что с цепочкой. Девчонки бы вытащили»._

Джон напряженно улыбнулся сквозь слезы.

***  
Он восхищался внутренним светом старшего сына, тем, как все вокруг становится светлее и проще рядом с ним. Это было первой же мыслью при виде русоволосого мальчишки с зелеными глазами и хитрой улыбкой. Он поднял маленького Дина и оглядел его со всех сторон.

\- Что-то особенное ищешь? – поддразнила его жена. Он не ответил на ее иронию и лишь продолжил рассматривать малыша. Но Мэри совсем не обижалась, с любовью смотрела на мужа, сдерживая счастливую улыбку. Ей казалось, что ребенок делает то же самое.

\- Он точно мой? – пошутил Джон.

С веселым смешком Дин описался ему на руки.

\- О да, - рассмеялась Мэри.

Дин вырос стойким, несмотря на хрупкую внешность, которую Джон тоже оценил, хотя и считал его слишком красивым для парня. Никто другой из Винчестеров не блистал красотой в юные годы. Но зато вырос с честными глазами, словно данными природой специально для того, чтобы врать не краснея.

Интересно, что именно Сэм за все время, проведенное ими втроем в дороге, стал больше похож на Джона. А Дин перенял у отца походку, манеру говорить, боевое чутье и стиль вождения, носил его одежду и разделял любовь к року. Но порой казалось, что Дин, сам того не зная, развивал в себе эти качества, чтобы хоть чем-то походить на отца. 

С другой стороны, у Сэма… У него проявлялись схожие с отцовскими опасные черты, но, кроме того, оба напролом шли к цели, наплевав на других. Дин, в отличие от них, казался более уступчивым и спокойным. А вот Сэм вместе с Джоном… Ничто не могло встать у них на дороге. Как в песне у Теда Ньюджента – _если на пути я встречу дом… то спалю его._

 _Какая ирония_ , хмуро подумал Джон. Мысли о горящих домах явно не прибавляли оптимизма.

Случилось неизбежное, то, что должно было произойти: желания отца разошлись со стремлениями младшего сына, и нашла коса на камень. Сэм, с его жаждой насладиться нормальной, не охотничьей жизнью, и Джон – с непоколебимой целью найти и уничтожить убийцу жены. А Дин стал ответом на вопрос, что будет, если столкнется одно с другим.

Зажатый между молотом и наковальней, как многие бы сказали, Дин почти потерял себя. Джон хоть и был одержимым ублюдком, но уж точно не слепым или идиотом. Он знал, кем выглядит, как это давит на старшего сына, но ничего не мог поделать с собой.

_Машина Дина? Отцовская._

_Любимая кожаная куртка? Отцовская._

_Музыка? Тоже…_

Дин превратился в копию отца и тень Сэма, которая вдобавок отчасти заменяла жену и мать.

Он был мастером на все руки и источником веселья и легкости.

Все его роли определили два слишком упрямых близких человека. Он стал не просто сыном и братом. Он юморил, когда они грустили, и разнимал в ссорах. 

Влезая между молотом и наковальней, он превратился в того, кто одновременно готов был жить ради Джона и Сэма и умереть за них, однако для себя, казалось, не желал ничего. Страх перед одиночеством – вот в чем прятался его эгоизм. Словно без них он становился никем.

Джон помнил, как вел себя Дин после ухода младшего в Стэнфорд. Тот часто посматривал на отца украдкой, внимательно и с тревогой, опасаясь, того, что, в конце концов, и произошло - папа бросил его. Любую работу Дин тогда старался выполнить идеально. Так, чтобы Джон остался цел. Он стал безрассудным, стремясь сохранить отца. И едва Джон исчез, тут же рванул за Сэмом.

А жив ли тот, настоящий Дин?

Или сгорел вместе с Мэри?

_Я делал все, что ты просил, - умолял Дин. – Отдал все, что только мог. Я никогда тебя ни о чем не просил, папа…_

Разве он мог отказать сыну?

Но в то же время Джону хотелось отругать его – как он только посмел согласиться? Если вспомнить о молотах и наковальнях…

 _Я бы отдал за тебя душу,_ подумал он, не сознавая сразу, насколько буквальна эта мысль. Только в отличие от Сэма, ему не нужны были чертовы страницы из дневника, чтобы выполнить ритуал.

_Я делал все, о чем ты просил… Все. Отдал все, что у меня было…_

В его ушах до сих пор звенел тихий голос Дина.

 _Я могу отдать за тебя душу. На самом деле_ , - снова подумал он. А потом… Решил.

Поначалу этот выход казался Джону Винчестеру надежным и благоразумным. Однако, наверняка, это было слишком. Из-за двух обещаний, данных Дину прошлой ночью: одно касалось самого Дина, другое – присматривать за Сэмом, и последнее он собирался сдержать до самого конца. В целом, одно из двух – не так уж плохо.

А значит, он должен быть уверен, что Сэм не сделает того же. Иначе адским тварям крупно повезет – получат двух Винчестеров по цене одного, и все из-за того, что они действуют порознь.

Как проверить и не попасться Сэму на глаза – это был уже другой вопрос. Не зная, что еще делать, он на время поселился в маленьком сонном городке и решил приглядывать за Сэмом, чтобы тот не выкинул какую-нибудь глупость, пока он не найдет правильного решения. Но все же - с его опытом - прятаться от младшего в тени было не слишком сложно.

В основном он следил за камерами наблюдения в больнице – в разрешенное время Сэм каждую минуту проводил с братом. А однажды Сэм зашел с черного входа и сразу же заглянул прямо в камеру, словно знал, что за ним наблюдают. Джон на миг задержал дыхание: казалось, сын впервые за несколько лет смотрит ему в глаза. Но едва Сэм вышел из зоны видимости, ушло и наваждение.

***  
_Удивительно,_ подумал Джон, глядя, как Сэм тащит полный пакет из продуктового магазина. Но тут же понял, что просто не видел раньше, как его сыновья делают что-то обыденное, привычное для других. Он только поручал это Сэму или Дину, пока они охотились втроем.

Даже Импалу Сэм водил теперь по-другому, совсем не как в юные годы – меньше трепета, больше опыта и легкости, но все такое же резкое торможение. Машина казалась своеобразным продолжением Дина, и было непривычно видеть Сэма за рулем.

Хотя он Сэма и с продуктами никогда не видел. И за плитой. Всякие незначительные мелочи… Такие странные для них.

 _Наверное, я не заметил, как вы выросли, парни,_ с тоской подумал он.

Привычно было видеть Дина и за рулем, и с пакетами продуктов, и с кастрюлями у плиты, это не было чем-то диковинным. Он делал все, чего от него ожидали, и для него это было чем-то вроде разновидности заповеди «присматривай за Сэмми». Джону это не говорило о взрослении. Просто так повелось. Просто Джону казалась слишком жуткой мысль о том, что Дин повзрослел в восемь лет. Тогда Джон впервые взглянул на старшего сына как на равного, а Дин бросил ему вызов – «Потому что ты знаешь, я прав», и он поверил.

В пятнадцать Дин забросил школу, но лучше и лучше проявлял себя на охоте. Джон все больше и больше доверял ему, с каждым разом давал более сложные задачи, разрешал принимать участие в планировании и принятии решений. А у Сэма все лучше и лучше получалось работать с газетами и книгами. Серьезное лицо младшего светилось нетерпением, мудреные вопросы помогали ему разговорить незнакомцев за пределами библиотек и школ, и, в конце концов, он возвращался с ответами, которых не было даже у Джона. А еще он частенько приносил с собой пакетик еды или конфет от новых друзей. Джон воспитал двух сыновей – солдата и обманщика. И считал это успехом.

Однажды Джон взялся за очередную охоту, еще не полностью оправившись от предыдущей. Он был бы уже мертв, если бы Дин не появился в последнюю минуту, вопреки приказу сидеть дома - то есть, в очередном мотеле – и готовиться к экзамену по истории, последнему в этом году. Спустя еще пару минут появился и Сэм, который, судя по взгляду Дина, тоже не послушал старших.

Раненый Джон отчитывал Дина, который, крепко сжав зубы, выслушивал его тираду за рулем Импалы – без прав и моложе положенного возраста, хотя это мало кого на самом деле волновало. Время от времени Дин грозно посматривал в зеркало заднего вида на Сэма, словно обещая ему такой же нагоняй по возвращении.

Джон не унимался даже в номере, когда Дин все так же молча зашивал его раны и не смотрел в глаза. Но сейчас, теряясь в воспоминаниях, Джон вспомнил, как во взгляде сына плясали искры.

_\- Не хочешь ничего сказать, Дин? – гневно спросил его Джон._

_Дин поднял на него глаза._

_\- Нет, сэр._

_\- Почему, черт возьми, нет?!_

_Дин долго смотрел на отца прежде, чем снова вернулся к его плечу. Джон прикусил язык, точно зная, о чем говорит молчание._

_Потому что ты знаешь, что я прав, - мог бы сказать Дин. Но ничего не ответил. Будучи упрямым ублюдком, Джон разъярился бы от таких слов. Но в тишине он признал догадку. Потому что это была правда. Усталость одолела его, и он закрыл глаза, выпуская весь гнев одним выдохом._

_Открыв их снова, он заметил, что натянутость покинула и Дина, сверлящий взгляд смягчился до беспокойно-настороженного._

_\- Все нормально? – ворчливо спросил Дин._

_\- Помнишь, что я спросил тебя однажды, - Джон обвел пространство рукой, - об этом?_

_\- Что?_

_\- Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что твой старик попросту тронулся умом? – посмеивался над собой Джон._

_Дин удивленно нахмурился. Его ответ был простым и честным._

_\- Нет._

_\- Почему нет?_

_\- Я знаю тебя, - Дин закончил с повязкой, демонстративно завязывая узелок. – А ты когда-нибудь думал об этом?_

_\- Все так думают, - проворчал Джон. – Бог мне судья, хотел бы я и впрямь быть сумасшедшим. Чтобы на самом деле все оказалось хорошо. И никто не прятался в темноте. Но… нет._

_\- Я так не думаю, - ответил Дин и повторил. - Все нормально?_

_\- Да, - сказал Джон, - Ты молодец, Дин. Но не делай из этого привычки._

_От самодовольной улыбки Дина у Джона потеплело на сердце. Так похож на мать…_

После той ночи Джон никогда не чувствовал спину неприкрытой, зная, что у него есть Дин.

Джон все так же хотел, чтобы это было только в его голове, не в реальности, а он потерял рассудок. Он предпочел бы оказаться связанным в палате с мягкими стенами, лишь бы Мэри счастливо жила где-то снаружи. А Сэм ходил в школу. И Дин… Господи, где был бы Дин?..

Сердце замерло, когда он понял, что не знает, кем был бы Дин без охоты. Она настолько стала частью его самого, что Джон просто не знал.

 _Он был бы живым,_ подумал Джон, живой – беспроигрышная ставка и справедливое начало. Дин жил бы, если б не охота, и этого для Джона было достаточно.

С наступлением сумерек Джон прокрадывался в больницу в форме охранника, одолженной, точнее сказать, стащенной из больничной подсобки. Он каждую ночь смотрел на спящего сына, слушал хриплое дыхание – ни к чему было притворяться, что он здоров, когда не видел ни отца, ни брата.

Каждую ночь Джон останавливался у двери, не решаясь войти, но отчаянно желая сжать ладони Дина в своих, разгладить складки, прорезанные болью на его лице. И каждую ночь уходил с тяжестью на душе. Дин выглядел так, будто был уже на полпути отсюда, будто с хрипами из него стремительно ускользала жизнь.

Вскоре такие походы в больницу превратились для Джона в привычку, он и в этот раз ожидал, что войдет в палату и увидит спящего Дина, но взглянув на кровать, понял, что ошибся.

Дин сидел на постели, с ручкой в руке, прямо перед ним на столике для еды лежал дневник. При виде отца Дин дернулся от неожиданности, и, несмотря на измученный вид, приветливо улыбнулся. Кислородную маску сменили трубки, которые теперь оставались и днем, и ночью, несмотря на гордость и предубеждения пациента.

\- Передумал? – спросил Дин.

\- Нет, - недоумевающе нахмурившись, Джон осмотрелся по сторонам и только тогда вошел.

\- Классно, - Дин с усмешкой оглядел форму.

\- Чем занимаешься?

Щеки Дина порозовели, он отложил ручку и захлопнул тетрадь, смущенно потер шею.

\- Ну, прости, пап, я просто хотел подписать кое-что. Думал, ты не против, если…

Он выглядел как долбаный младшеклассник, и Джону захотелось надавать себе по голове за все страхи и сомнения Дина.

\- Конечно, не против, - ответил Джон, - Я вел его для специально для своих бестолковых сыновей, пиши все, что хочешь.

Дин закусил губу и кивнул, на мгновение отведя взгляд.

\- Знаешь… - начал он, - я хочу спросить кое-что у тебя. Потому что Сэм задавался вопросом, и если бы кто-то что-то знал, то… если ты знаешь ответ… если просто можешь сказать ему… может, ему будет легче… - он прервал несвязную болтовню прямым вопросом, - Ты веришь в бога?

Дин пишет в дневник Джона и задает вопросы о боге… _Господи_ … Наверное, у них осталось слишком мало времени.

Крепко сжав зубы, Джон готовился соврать. Он знал, что Дин заметит его огорченный вид, и от этого одновременно становилось и легче, и больнее.

\- Кое-что есть, - голос Джона звучал хрипловато.

\- Что-то хорошее? – с улыбкой спросил Дин.

Ответил Джон лишь после долгого молчания.

\- Помнишь, ты был ребенком, - Джон грустно улыбнулся, - и я впервые рассказал тебе обо всем? Ты никогда во мне не сомневался, сынок. Никогда не думал, что я психопат или вроде того. Что бы я ни сказал, о чем бы ни просил, все это время у тебя была веская причина верить. Чего бы я ни делал, ты просто доверял, просто знал, что все будет хорошо. Помнишь? То же самое я чувствую сейчас. Просто знаю – там что-то есть.

Дин поднял брови.

\- Я вроде как удивлен.

\- Тем, что твой отец не безбожный сукин сын?

\- Нет, - ответил Дин. – Просто… странно все это. Твои взгляды больше схожи с Сэмовыми, чем с моими. Я верю только в то, что вижу. А Сэм… Однажды я видел, как он читает молитву. А ведь думал, что знаю о нем все. А потом еще, и еще, он думал, я сплю, и это выглядело так естественно, будто давно вошло в привычку. Вы оба у меня за спиной смотрели христианский канал?

\- Я не знаю, есть ли бог, Дин, - признался Джон. – И я перестал молиться уже давно. Но чертовски сложно заниматься такой работой, как наша. Мы одни, а зла вокруг столько, что вот-вот в нем утонешь. Знаешь, иногда хочется думать, в мире есть кое-что еще, что-то хорошее.

\- Если кто-то смотрит на нас, - резко проговорил Дин, - то только этим, наверное, и занимается.

Спустя мгновение раздумий Джон подошел ближе и взял Дина за руку. Тот вздрогнул, борясь с гордостью и смущением. Джон тоже чувствовал себя слегка не в своей тарелке, но ведь когда-то он был обычным отцом, поэтому только сжал руку сына крепче. Дин ответил с удвоенной силой.

\- Я не могу ответить тебе, почему с хорошими людьми случается плохое, Дин. И никто не скажет. Я не знаю, почему в мире есть зло. Не знаю, кто наблюдает за нами, да и наблюдает ли кто-то вообще. Но мне кажется, всякий раз, когда надвигается зло, есть способ его остановить. Пусть не всегда легко. Но не бойся, Дин. Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

\- Я всегда тебе верил, папа, - тихо ответил Дин. Поэтому если ты так говоришь… Если так думаешь… я могу с этим жить.

_И умереть…_

Джон притянул его в объятие, и Дин прижался к нему, цепляясь словно за спасательный круг.

***

Той же ночью Джон постучал в дверь номера Сэма.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – вместо приветствия спросил Сэм, пропуская отца внутрь.

\- Я получил твои сообщения, - Джон поморщился от того, какими простыми показались эти слова. Он сел на стул и окинул взглядом ворох литературы на кровати сына. Среди книг, открытых на статьях о сделках с демонами и перекрестках, клятвах на крови и ритуальных жертвоприношениях странно выделялись статьи из медицинских журналов.

\- Я так и знал, что ты уже приехал, - честно сказал Сэм, в голосе его чувствовалось раздражение, такое привычное при разговорах с отцом.

Джон поднял бровь, вспоминая то утро, когда ему показалось, что Сэм смотрит прямо ему в глаза.

\- Да?

\- Дин перестал спрашивать, звонил ли я тебе, - Сэм пожал плечами. – А потом я отследил твой телефон. Рассказал им байку о том, что сын-диабетик сбежал на моей тачке. Оказалось проще простого. А потом еще и это.

Сэм вытащил из кармана жетон, тот, что Джон оставил Дину, теперь почетно пристегнутый к драгоценным ключам от Импалы.

\- Он говорил, - гнев Сэма был уже очевидным, - я слишком злюсь на тебя, просил: «Не злись, Сэмми. Папа был здесь, клянусь, я не вру». Он говорил так, как в детстве, когда успокаивал меня. И в этот раз я не поверил, пока он не дал мне вот это. Я знал, рано или поздно ты появишься.

 _Значит, меня все-таки обсуждали_ , подумал Джон, и в голову закралась мысль, что Дин тогда попросил доказательство его приезда не для себя, для Сэма: показать, что о них помнят и заботятся. Да, это похоже на Дина.

\- Ну, так что, пап? – утомленно спросил Сэм, убирая ключи в карман. Хотел бы Джон знать, почему Сэм так и оставил жетон себе, не вернул прямо сейчас. - Приехал всех спасти?

Джон прочистил горло.

\- Не могу остаться надолго, но…

\- Придумай что поновее.

\- Просто помолчи и послушай одну мину…

\- Если и раньше такое со мной не срабатывало, то и…

\- Черт побери, Сэм! – прорычал Джон в попытке побороть гнев. – Мы можем хотя бы сейчас не ругаться? Порой мы даже не помним, из-за чего ссоримся.

Сэм сжал зубы, не давая вырваться ответу; пришлось даже нетерпеливо кивнуть, словно ожидая продолжения.

\- Я… - Джон колебался, еще раз посмотрев на заметки с черной магией на кровати. – Я пришел сказать, чтобы ты не волновался. С Дином все будет хорошо. Ты не должен забивать себе голову всяким дерьмом.

Сэм непонимающе посмотрел на Джона, а затем подозрительно прищурился.

\- Почему? Какого хрена ты сделал?

Джон напряг голову, чтобы достойно соврать. Провести Сэма было сложнее. Конечно, и Дин догадывался обо всем, просто лучше притворялся, что верит, и иногда как раз это и было нужно Джону. А Сэм то ли не знал, то ли просто не умел держать лицо.

\- Есть один священник. В Новом Орлеане. Древняя магия. С Дином все будет хорошо.

 _Конечно, будет…_ \- подумал Джон. – _После того, как поболтаю с демоном перекрестка сегодня ночью._

На мгновение глазах Сэма вспыхнула надежда. Она всегда жила в нем наряду с разумом. Сначала загорался огонек надежды, а потом его гасили быстрые догадки. И если вызвать в нем первое Джону обычно удавалось, то остановить второе – далеко не всегда. И определенно не сегодня.

\- Если бы ты уже что-то сделал, - Сэм говорил едва ли громче шепота, будто начинал что-то понимать, - ты бы не стал ничего мне рассказывать. Ты бы вообще не пришел. Ты здесь, а значит, только собираешься. Хочешь убедиться, что я не проверну то же самое.

\- Сэм…

\- Вот что ты задумал, да?

\- Сэм…

\- Хватит врать, папа! - прорычал Сэм. – Мне уже не пять лет. Ты душу хочешь продать, да?

Джон смерил его долгим взглядом.

\- Я готов на это пойти. Десять лет – не так уж плохо. У нас будет время разобраться, как…

\- Господи, - полузадушенно простонал Сэм со странным смешком-всхлипом. Это казалось какой-то шуткой, царапающей что-то глубоко внутри, отчего в нем просыпались эмоции, которые Джон не мог до конца понять. – Никому не удавалось уйти от расплаты.

\- Да что с тобой такое? – спросил Джон.

\- Будь я проклят, если не говорил Дину то же самое, - Сэм устало провел рукой по лицу, - Десять лет – большой срок для того, чтобы придумать, как выкрутиться, верно? Но послушай, пап. Ты не сделаешь этого, пока я рядом. У меня есть план.

Джон недоумевающе нахмурился.

\- Какой?

\- Ты писал о целителе из Небраски, он…

\- ЛеГранж – пустышка, - прорычал Джон, думая, что Дин все рассказал младшему.

\- Нет, все по-настоящему, - Сэм стоял на своем, объяснял то, что Джон уже знал: одну жизнь меняли на другую, но все же это срабатывало. – Мне уже плевать, пап. – голос Сэма подрагивал. – Мне плевать, чего это стоит. Мне бы Дин не позволил, но, может, он послушает тебя? Или заберем его, когда…

\- ЛеГранж – пустышка, потому что я остановил его до того, как приехал сюда, - с горечью признался Джон, проведя рукой по лицу. – Дин знает, только почему-то не сказал тебе.

 _Или сказал_ , понял Джон, потому что в лице Сэма читалось такое же понимание и глубокое горе.

\- Он не сказал… Хотел убедиться, что я откажусь от этого сам, - глаза Сэма наполнились влагой, битва была проиграна, и теперь слезы спокойно скатывались по его щекам. – Черт возьми, Дин…

Сэм рухнул на край кровати и уронил голову на руки.

\- Черт возьми… Думаю, я провалил проверку. Боже мой… Я голову ломал над тем, что сделаю: позволю брату умереть или убью кого-нибудь, только бы он жил. И все это время он знал, что ничего не выйдет. Я мог убить его…

Сэм поднял на отца взгляд, полный ярости.

\- А ты… Ты был нужен мне. Сначала он чуть не умер. А потом я собрался спасать его ценой чужой жизни. Ты был нужен мне. Ты должен был сказать, что я неправ, папа!

\- Прости, сынок, - ровным голосом сказал Джон, осторожно поглаживая колено Сэма. – Но мы поможем ему, обещаю. Мне кажется, сделка с демоном – единственный способ все исправить, поэтому… так тому и быть. За десять лет придумаем, как уйти от расплаты.

\- Нет! - с жаром ответил Сэм. – Ты не сделаешь этого, папа. Я не позволю. Ты мой отец. И я обещал Дину. Лучше я сам умру. Я продам душу.

\- Ты, должно быть, бредишь, если думаешь, что я это допущу, - отрезал Джон. – Я твой отец, я должен присматривать за тобой. И Дин бы не хотел для тебя такой участи.

\- Так же, как и для тебя, - возразил Сэм. - Я не дам тебе пойти на такое. Я не хочу. Дин не хочет, а я обещал ему.

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, Сэм, - Джон хотел свернуть разговор решительными словами, но такой тон никогда не действовал на младшего.

\- И ты не сделаешь.

Они смотрели друг на друга и теперь понимали, что Дин специально придумал хитроумный план – натравить их друг на друга. Из-за данных ему обещаний оба зашли в тупик.

\- Послушай, папа, - сказал Сэм в последней попытке настоять на своем. – Что нам делать, а? Устроить марафон до перекрестка? Отравить друг друга? Может, все-таки поговорим как взрослые люди?

 _А они так умеют?_ Однажды они попытались обсудить поступление Сэма в колледж. Мнение Дина значило для младшего куда больше, чем слова отца, однако он всё равно стоял на своём.

\- Ты не сделаешь этого, - повторил Джон. – Я с тебя глаз не спущу.

\- Ты тоже. И я буду ходить за тобой по пятам.

Джон вгляделся в лицо сына, видя твердую непоколебимость, бесспорную силу.

 _Я не заметил, как ты повзрослел_ , подумал он. Слишком опасно было оставлять Сэма без присмотра, да и Дин говорил…

_Не оставайся один, папа…_

_Дай ему помочь тебе хоть раз… Ты ему нужен._

_И он мне нужен,_ подумал Джон.

Когда у Винчестеров появлялась работа, когда приходилось прикрывать друг другу спину, бури утихали гораздо быстрее. Он пережил смерть Мэри только ради сыновей и для того, чтобы отыскать убийцу. Дин не скрывал, что брат и отец для него важнее всего в жизни. А в Сэме соединились черты их обоих. Видимо, сейчас Дин выдумал сумасшедший план, чтобы убедить и Джона, и Сэма: они смогут пройти через новую потерю, если будут вместе, если будут присматривать друг за другом, раз уж так не хотят сами позаботиться о себе.

 _Умно,_ \- заключил Джон. – _Прибью._

\- Наверное, - Сэм сглотнул, - этого и добивался Дин. Я его прибью.

Джон мрачно улыбнулся, когда услышал собственные слова из уст сына.

\- Знаю.

***

Дин Винчестер умер спустя месяц после того, как попал в больницу. Джон видел в этом что-то бунтарское – еще вначале врач давал ему пару недель, и Дин, должно быть, решил указать на ошибку.

Последние несколько дней Сэму позволяли оставаться с братом в любое время. К нему присоединился и Джон, уже не боясь своим присутствием навлечь на сыновей Желтоглазого демона: Сэм все равно теперь будет рядом, а положение Дина и так было хуже некуда.

Впервые за столько лет все трое Винчестеров сидели в одной комнате, и Дин, невзирая на смертельную усталость, чертовски гордился собой. Полусонный, он улыбался самому себе, словно это было его достижение. _Чертов тупица._

Однажды Сэм положил ключи от Импалы на виду у Дина – на прикроватную тумбочку, до которой легко дотянуться. Весь вид его безмолвно спрашивал: _Хочешь немного прогуляться?_

Дин тут же мечтательно потянулся за ними, мысли и воспоминания мелькали на его задумчивом лице, пока он крутил их в руках. Все знали, что эта машина для него – самое ценное, что есть на свете. Он уже почти месяц не видел Импалу, пока лежал здесь, пока брат просил его поберечь силы, чтобы прожить подольше. А сегодня его будто выпустили на волю… Будто он опять сквозь сумрак мчится по бесконечной дороге, опустив окно, чтобы теплый ветер ерошил волосы. Импала была его свободой, а готовность Сэма отпустить его делала счастливым.

\- Нет, все нормально, - сказал Дин с дерзкой усмешкой, все еще бережно поигрывая ключами. Ему так не хотелось отдавать их брату.

\- Тебе же невыносимо лежать здесь в четырех стенах, - поддразнил Сэм, легкая улыбка едва тронула его губы.

\- Чертовски верно, - соврал Дин, и с выразительным взглядом продолжил: - Мы же хотим подольше, да, Сэмми? Поэтому лучше я побуду здесь.

Они включили телевизор и смотрели, как рушится любовь Роджера в любимом сериале Дина. Это не оправдало опасений Сэма, но Джон так и думал, что сцена будет до ужаса глупой. 

По вечерам они читали дневник: Сэм и Джон сменяли друг друга, прерывая на полуслове и обмениваясь колкостями. Втроем они обсуждали встреченные на их пути странности, делились воспоминаниями.

И днем, и ночью Джона не оставляли мысли о сделке. Смотреть на то, как разговаривают сыновья, как без слов смотрят друг на друга – и на него… это было невыносимо. Ничто не может сломить Винчестера. Ничто, кроме любви. Однажды Джон подумывал ускользнуть из палаты, но от Сэма ничего не скроешь – тот даже в детстве замечал попытки что-то утаить, вот и сейчас Джон не стал даже пробовать. К тому же, их игра продолжалась, и если Дин в ней собирался победить, то и Сэм никогда не проигрывал. Никогда.

Дин продержался до самого конца дневника, где на последней странице с сильным нажимом было написано несколько слов, так, что буквы оставили борозды на бумаге.

_Если бы только я мог остаться… Я всегда знал, что вместе мы сильнее, но что поделать. Я люблю тебя, папа. Я люблю тебя, Сэмми. Думаю, буду где-то рядом. Надеюсь. Не знаю, что там, никто не знает… и хоть я не сильно верующий, но помолюсь за вас. В первую очередь – за свою машину. Вам бы заботиться о ней получше, иначе вернусь и надеру задницы. Присматривайте друг за другом. А я повидаюсь с мамой. Мы все с этим справимся._

Дин ушел так спокойно, словно это было для него так же легко, как подцепить девчонку в баре или вырулить Импалу с обочины на дорогу. Той ночью долгие дни боли и усталости будто покинули его тело, и он лежал с широко открытыми ясными глазами, полными понимания. Он выглядел почти здоровым. Он пожелал спокойной ночи. И больше ничего не сказал. И не скажет уже никогда. Это был достойный уход для хорошего человека. Пусть даже сам он так не считал. Он выглядел спокойным и счастливым, словно погрузился в долгий глубокий сон, такой мирный, что никто не станет его прерывать. Такой, от которого не хочется пробуждаться…

Следуя охотничьим традициям, Джон с Сэмом выкрали его тело из морга и с почтением донесли до Импалы, чтобы устроить погребальный костер среди деревьев за несколько миль от спящего городка. Джон бережно держал на заднем сидении то, что еще несколько часов назад было его старшим сыном, а Сэм сел за руль, не решаясь даже мельком взглянуть в зеркало заднего вида. Благодарный Сэму за такую уступку, Джон гладил волосы Дина, вдыхая его запах, и смотрел на его безмятежное лицо. Никогда бы он не подумал, что с его прекрасным веселым малышом, которого когда-то – вроде бы и не так уж давно – он поднимал на руки, может случиться такое.

 _Я бы продал за тебя душу,_ \- мнение Джона оставалось прежним. Но он должен был держаться – ради Сэма. Дин умер, но его брат и отец были живы и связаны так прочно, как он всегда мечтал.

Когда они уложили Дина на подготовленное место, Джон заметил на шее его амулет. Взглянув на Сэма, он понял, что тот тоже смотрит на золотистого божка. Очень не хотелось новой ругани из-за того, кто оставит себе эту частицу Дина. И они не стали. Сэм предложил зарыть его на могиле мамы, и Джон согласился.

Несколько дней спустя, присев у надгробия Мэри, Сэм выкопал ямку и опустил амулет. Он аккуратными движениями разравнивал землю, так, будто заворачивал подарок в бумагу.

А потом они ехали в Импале в полной тишине, только Сэм въезжал в каждую выбоину, каждую неровность на дороге, которую только видел, в попытке вызвать разъяренный призрак Дина.

Джон позволил ему не скрывать тоску. Они оба уже теряли близких и смогли это пережить. Конечно, в первую очередь благодаря Дину… а теперь их покинул он сам.

Но они были друг у друга – отец и сын. И все-таки у них оставалось то, что поможет им справиться с болью.

_У нас есть работа._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эпилог с позитивным концом от переводчика:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8224237  
> Читайте ТОЛЬКО если вас не устраивает мрачная-драматичная концовка перевода ;)


End file.
